Not so much A Lie
by choclate lover
Summary: Quarter Quell Katniss 8 months Pregnant R&R. First Fan Fiction!
1. Prologe Part 1

_AN: hey this is my first fan fiction so sorry if there are mistakes but please r&r and tell me how I did please!_

**PROLOGE**

I wake up from my very long nap in my old training center bed. Yesterday I had my wedding dress photo shoot; today we are announcing _**The News**_. I turn to see Peeta wide awake, "Hey Sleeping Beauty!" he says so sweetly I can't help but smile.

"What time is it?" I ask. "About Seven or so. We need to get ready we have to be out there in an hour."

"Do _we_ not get a prep team?" I ask jokingly because they are nowhere in sight. "They're in the prep room waiting just for you." He Smiles.

"Okay" I got up and made the short journey to the prep room. As I walk in I am greeted by a "Hey Katniss!" by three enthusiastic members of my prep team. After taking a shower and made it to beauty base zero, the prep team was dismissed as Cinna came in.

"How's the girl on fire?" Cinna joked using the nick name he helped created.

"Good I can wait to announce my new" And I wasn't ether. It took a while for Peeta to convince me to be okay with it. I mean I never expected this to happen, once I realize that I loved Peeta it wasn't that hard to admit, but this was unacceptable on the Katniss scale.

"Well I can't wait," Cinna's words brought me back from my thoughts;" maybe you can give me a hint?"

"I guess it can't hurt..." I walked over to him and whispered in his ear" soon you will have to make my clothes bigger" First confusion took over his face, then he got it and looked excited.

"Well congratulations and I can't wait then" Peeta opens the door informing us we have been called down to the city circle.

As we walk to the elevator I fully examine what I'm wearing. It's a silver sleeveless dress with sequins that stops before the knees Cinna has given me silver sandals too, Peeta is wearing a black dress shirt and matching slacks. "Ready?" He asks taking my hand as we step into the elevator.

When we reach the city circle I realize they have set it up interview style. There are so many people surrounding the stage I can't see the ground. Then I hear Peeta mumble "Oh, Shit!"

R&R thanks for reading

-Chocolate lover


	2. Prologe part 2

Prologue Part 2.

Peeta's words make me turn my head up from looking at the ground, and then I see it. To my left on stage I see all the game makers, and next to them Snow. Then I instantly know something is wrong. Why would he come unless he had news, news which was probably bad. "No" I whisper, and Peeta squeezes my hand as a silent message that it will be fine.

We go to sit in our seats next to Caesar and wait for what the president has to say. "Well, now that our lovely victors have came its time to start" Snow states in a voice that is suppose to be pleasant but has the opposite effect on me.

The screen starts to show the dresses that I modeled in yesterday. I see now how they could photograph me yesterday and present them tonight. Initially, Cinna designed two dozen wedding gowns. Since then, there's been the process of narrowing down the designs of all the dresses. The final result is six of the twenty-four dresses left. People start screaming and cheering for their favorites, and booing the ones they don't like.

"Wow those were just beautiful, and now we have one last announcement before we get to the the big news that Katniss and Peeta are sharing. Lets start, shall we?" This is the moments my stomach drops, what would he have to say? Why now? What could possibly be so important?

Snow takes out a box that when he opens the lid contains many yellowed envelops. Once picking the correct one he reads, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot over come the power of the capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors." It hits me after a few seconds that I'm going back. Back to the place that still plague my dreams. The reason I can't sleep. I would rather have stayed clueless about the news then have it be this. I look to Peeta to see his face covered in shock, probably a perfect mask of mine.

"Well thats some bad luck" Caesar starts to try and lighten the mood, but it doesn't help."So what was this news you two would like to share?" Peeta squeezes my hand once again, trying to help me get composed, not that it helps much. To be honest I feel like I'm going to be sick.

I slowly nod my head at Caesar question "I...we..um"

But Peeta, the one of us that is good with words takes over for me."Katniss is pregnant." He whispers. Thats not the only thing thats new it's when Caesar looks at our intertwined hands and sees the rings. When we first found out about the baby, and I got use to the fact that I would have a child we decided we didn't want to wait for the capitol wedding, we would do ourselves. We got a pair of cheep rings and did it.

"You are married to?" Caesar asked confused. With all that is going on, and all the hormones running through me I burst into tears. Peeta wraps his arms around me and whispers to me that it will be ok. But it is all lost to the sound of my sobs, and I feel myself growing faint. Then it all goes black.


	3. Authos note because of my stupidity

LOL I am so stupid so this is an AN because I was too stupid to put it in the chapter. Ok so thanks to all of you who reviewed, it made my day. Like I was jumping up and down when I got them. But to all of you who put it on their story alerts and favorites could you please take like 30 seconds and review, pretty please with Finnick on top! Thanks I love you all!

~~~~~~~~~~~Chocolate Lover~~~~~~~~ I love this key oh BTW my B-day is in 13 days YAY!


	4. Chapter 1 Reaping

_Two chapters in one day! Wow you are lucky school was delayed. But anyway ok so many people have read this but only 5 reviews! Not to be mean but I would like more I love you so much and since its my B-day soon could you give me a early present and review I would be sooooooooo happy!_

CHAPTER 1

KPOV

"Peeta" I call as I am attempting to get out of bed. "Come help me" It's been getting harder and harder to do anything being almost eight months pregnant. It's even worse that we leave for the Quarter Quell today.

"Here" Peeta says walking in the room, and he picks me. He carries me all the way downstairs, with me protesting all the way down but he doesn't relent. After breakfast we go upstairs to get dressed. "What do you want to wear?" he asks opening the closet. A few weeks ago I ran out of clothes to wear. I must have the biggest stomach in history. The only things I can wear are sweats and Peeta's sweatshirt that is too big on him. Haymitch thought that it was pretty funny I could only wear things that started with sweat, well the drunken Haymitch that is, the sober one thought we were pretty stupid to get pregnant.

"The usual" I say. He smiles, as he pulls out his shirt and my sweats. He thought it was funny to and loved how I couldn't fit into any clothes, I think it's all stupid. How can I be this big at 8 months pregnant, I am just too BIG.

After we leave Victor's Village he squeezes my hand and whispers "Don't worry we will make it. Haymitch has a plan. We will both get out."

"I know, I love you." I reply. "I love you too."

PPOV

As we make our way through the crowd we are bombarded by announcers asking about the "Star crossed lovers" and the baby. I can tell Katniss doesn't like it her eyes are watering. She never wanted kids, and if the plan doesn't work she might not get this one. "Please we don't need this right now." I say taking hold of Katniss's hand and pulling her away from the reporters.

"Thank You." She whispers in my ear.

"You're Welcome." I say kissing her as we arrive at the marked off area. The section for girls is only about 5 feet by 5 feet, because Katniss will be the only one there. What I see in the center makes me smile. They have brought in a chair for her to sit in, with wheels so she won't have to walk. As I look at the stage I see the stairs have been replaced with a ramp.

"God," Katniss starts, "It's like they think I can't walk I'm going to the arena after all."

"Yeah but you can't walk up stairs." I tease. "Oh Shut Up!" she says hitting my arm. Then we go separate ways when they announce that they will be starting.

"Ladies First." Effie says into the microphone, you can tell she's not happy this year. After digging around in the ball for the one piece of paper she says "Katniss Everdeen" the Peace Keepers have tried to get me to sit down, without success. With one look over at Peeta I head towards the stage. Slowly. It must be too slow because soon Peeta is by my side. "Katniss do you want help?" he asks nicely. "No." but that must not convince him because soon he picks me up bridle style. "Peeta" I protest. But we are already by the stage, and he kisses me and says "I love you." "I love you too" I say before walking up the ramp. Effie the walks over to the bowl and says "Haymitch Abernathy" before I even realize it's not Peeta he yells "I volunteer" this is when the tears come. Damn hormones.

PPOV

After I say I'm volunteering for Haymich Katniss starts to sob. I run up to her, and she is crying harder than I have ever seen "Stupid Hormones!" she chokes out between sobs. "It's okay!" I say laughing. We stand there holding hands until the tell us to get on the train.

_Ok how was it I want to know! Please R&R that is now your motto please* get down on hands and knees* I am begging you!_


	5. Chapter 2 Yes

_Hey, thanks to all of you who have reviewed and put this story on there favorites, and story alerts, it means al lot to me. So I hope this will clear some stuff up about the story. If there are any problems with it, or you have suggestions about what you would like to see please tell me, thanks. R&R _

After we are out of sight of the train station I turn to Peeta. "What if it doesn't work, so many things could go wrong. What if…" I'm cut short when Peeta presses his lips to mine.

Once we come up for air he starts talking,"I promise it will work just think about the baby, and how we will be a family after all this mess." He says looking deeply into my eyes.

"But if it doesn't work we won't be a family, one or both of us will be dead. So many things could go wrong!" I am whisper shouting, because no doubt there are cameras, or microphones picking up all of our movements, and conversations.

"Please just trust me nothing will go wrong, I promise you that. No one will hurt you not when I'm around. Got it?"

"Ok" Is all I can get out, but that earns me his signature a smile anyways.

"Lets head to bed it will be along day tomorrow." Once I'm in bed, with Peeta, I don't have nightmares, but the day this all started, the day I found out I was pregnant comes rushing into my thoughts.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining through the windows and I rolled over to see Peeta, which fills me with happiness, and guilt. Yesterday I found out I was Pregnant, I told Haymitch, but not Peeta. Peeta, the person I love, really love, not just pretend love like it started out. It hit me awhile ago how much I do love him not in the brotherly way I love Gale but the love where I never can live without him, true love, Peeta the father of my child. How am I going to tell him, I have never wanted a child, but I never wanted love ether so I guess I could learn to love it, but how? The voice of Peeta, brings me back from my thoughts.<p>

"Hey sweetheart" He reaches over and pushes a strand of hair out of my face, and I reach out and catch it. Here goes nothing.

"Daddy" Those are the only words that come out of my mouth, the only way to tell him, with out breaking down.

"What?" Peeta looks very confused, but under that I see some excitement.

"You are going to be a daddy." I pull the blankets over my head so he doesn't see the tears making there way down my face.

"Really?" Now he sounds very much excited, "Katniss come on please come out and talk" I reluctantly pull the blankets down, but don't talk. When Peeta sees I will not talk he reaches over and wipes my tears away with his thumb. "I know you never wanted this but we can do it, you will be a wonderful mother."

"I don't know..."

"You will be I know it, please just think about it for awhile, please, for me?" He is begging now, the least I can do is think about it. "Fine, but I am not promising anything."

"Thats all I ask, now can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Marry me" This gets my attention.

"What, Peeta, what?"

"Marry me."

"Haven't I already agreed to that?"

"You agreed to the capitols version, I want you to marry me, for real."

Stupid hormones, the way he said that made me cry. "Yes, I will because I love you, really truely love you." This seems to take him back, I have never told him out loud I loved him, well except for one other time.

"I love you too" We both went down to the kitchen, and did it. After the vows, I felt like a whole, before I was just me, a girl who survied the hunger games, who never wanted a family or a husband, but everything I don't want seems to be the things I need. Desperately. Now Peeta and I are one, two parts of the same whole we seem to fit together perfectly.

"Yes" I whisper sitting in his lap in front of the fire. Now that we are one, a whole, I know we can do this. Together. The thought still scares me, he will probobly have to talk to me into this again, because I will doubt this chocie, but it's the right one. "Yes to what?" Peeta asks turning me around so he is staring into my eyes, and the only thing I can think of is I hope my child has his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, I will keep it."

* * *

><p>The next thing I know Peeta is leaning over me, "Hey, we need to go eat, we will be in the capitol soon." So much for being one big happy family, the capitol has to ruin everything.<p>

_So how was it? I tried to make it longer, please review, I will not update until __I have like 14 reviews, I have 10 so this shouldn't be hard. If everyone who read this story reviewed I would have 402 reviews! It only takes 30 seconds! Please! Till next time!_

_-Chocolate lover (P.S. I have another story called angle from within, it's about Hush Hush, go check it out!)_


	6. Chapter 3 Training Center

_Yay a new chapter! So it's not the best but the good stuff will happen next chapter! Thanks you to all of you who reviewed I am sooooooooooooooo happy! I mean 21! You guys are amazing! Hope you like this, please tell me what you think! Sorry I uploaded it but fanfict didn't put it up. R&R_

* * *

><p>When we get of the train and into the training center we go get prepped. I am now use to the waxing and the concoctions of stuff I have to sit in, but the tears are new. Venia, Flavius, and Octavia are all crying at it starts to get to me, with all the hormones running through me it's all I can do not to cry. When Cinna comes in we have a quite, no tears session.<p>

For the Opening Ceremonies I wear my hair back in a braid in the style my mother introduced him to. Last year he used little make-up so that the audience would recognize me when I landed in the arena. Now my face is almost obscured by the dramatic highlights and dark shadows. High arching eyebrows, sharp cheekbones, smoldering eyes, deep purple lips. The costume looks deceptively simple at first, just a fitted black jumpsuit that covers me from the neck down. He places a half crown like the one I received as victor on my head, but it's made of a heavy black metals, not gold. He adjust the light in the room to mimic twilight and presses a button just inside the fabric on my wrist. I look down, fascinated, as my ensemble slowly comes to life, first with a soft golden light but gradually transforming to the orange-red of burning coal. I look as if I have been coated in glowing embers, the I_ am _a glowing ember straight from our fireplace. The colors rise and fall shift and blend, in exactly the way the coals do.

"How did you do this?" I say in wonder.

"Portia and I spent a lot of hours watching fires." I look at myself in the mirror and I do not see a girl, or even a woman, but some unearthly being who looks like she might made her home in the volcano that destroyed so many in Haymitch's Quell. The black crown now appears red-hot, cast strange shadows on my dramatically made-up face. Katniss, the girl on fire, has left behind her flickering flames and bejeweled gowns and soft candlelight frocks. She is as deadly as fire itself.

"I think the is just what I need to face the others, only if I didn't have a jumbo stomach."

"Well you can do it, make them know that you aren't weak, make them know the pregnancy has only made you stronger" Cinna's words give me the boost I didn't know I needed.

"Thanks...for everything." Then I hug him. These hormones must be pretty strong because I am not acting anything like myself.

"Your welcome, now let's go."

* * *

><p>The next day we have training and I wake to Peeta standing over me, "Katniss...Katniss, wake up" I open my eyes and then snape them shut quick. I don't feel like getting up because I got next to no sleep with the baby, and nightmares. I pull the blanket up over my head hoping he gets the idea, but he just tries pulling the blankets down.<p>

"No, I am going back to sleep!' I hiss, recovering my head in the blankets.

"But we have to go to training."He replys comly, trying to coax me out of the bed.

"Peeta, I will be there later, now leave me alone or I will slap you." I tell him firmly, and he just chuckels.

"Love you too! Bye." He plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Ya, Ya, love you too, bye." I hear the door opening and the lights go out, then all I can hear is my breathing.

* * *

><p>When I wake back up, I look at the clock 11:30, 30 minutes till lunch. I get dressed and head to the elevator. When I reach the bottom I see Peeta at the spear throwing station. As I walk up behind him I wrap my arms around his waist the best I can with my stomach. "Nice throw."<p>

He turns in my arms so he is facing me, "Thanks sleeping beauty, looks like someone feels better." He gives me a soft kiss, which just makes me want more, but we are called to lunch.

The rest of the week goes like this; me sleeping in then going to training for the rest of the day. Now I am waiting to go for my private session, counting down my days unti I go in the arean, until I could loss everything or keep it. All or nothing, then my name is called. Here it goes.

* * *

><p><em> Thanks to all of you who have reviewed I am sooooooooo happy when I read your reviews they are so nice. And I asked once and I got way more then I aksed for, keep it up please! Lets go for 25? And the next chapter is my favorite but I still have to type it so if it's not up right away, it will be soon! Oh do you have any suggestions? If you do tell me in a PM or review thanks!<em>

_~Chocolate Lover_


	7. Chapter 4 training scores

_Yay, so okay sorry about the wait, my friend that helps me when I am stuck was sick all week, and then I was gone for three days and ya couln'd update. I also had writers block, like I knew what I wanted to write but coudn't. Ok and how amazing are you guys, **32 **reviews! Omg I am sooo happy! SO my B-day is on wendsday(3/14) and I could really use reviews for a present! Also this is half of my fav chapters then to the arena where my other fav chapter will come. So enough with this super long AN On with the story!_

When I go into the room I smell the sharp odor of cleaner and notice the paints are all messed up, and a mat has be pulled to the center of the room. The mood is different this year. Last year the gamemakers were half drunk and distractedly picking at tidbits from the banquet table. This year they are whispering amongst themselves. This only makes me wonder what Peeta happened to do more.

Suddenly an idea hits me and I know exactly what I will do. I go over and fill a glass with water, and then pour it on the front of my pants. Perfect, it looks as if I peed my pants. Or my water broke. I turn to the gamemakers with a look of horror on my face. "My...Uh...I think...My water broke." I stumble on the words and it has the desired effect, they all look horrified. I sit down acting like I am in pain.

"Your water broke?" Plutarch Heavensbee ask.

"It looks like that doesn't it, I..." I cut my self off with a scream of pain, "Oh God it hurts!" At this they all come stumbling to my aid. As they approach I roll to my side. Then I stand abruptly.

"What do you think you are doing? Sit." Plutarch commands

"I think I was acting, and doing a pretty good job of it too. Don't you think," I ask but don't wait for an answer, " You think you can help me now but in two days you will be trying to kill me? Imagine if this kid comes in the arena, what will you do? Not only are you risking my life in their, but my whole future, my whole family. Even if I was in labor, I wouldn't want your help." At this I storm out of the room and into the elevator, when I turn I see they are all standing where I left them, speechless. When the doors close my words hit me. I could die, no matter what stupid plan Haymitch has. My whole family could be ruined. The next thing I know my eyes fill with tears.

PPOV

I am sitting on a couch in the sitting room, when I hear the elevator doors open. I turn to see a sobbing Katniss. As I stand up I sigh. The normal Katniss wouldn't cry all the time like she does now. Not that I am complaining or anything. But the normal Katniss is long gone by thats left is a Katniss that is taken over by hormones. I wrap my arms around her when she runs to me, "Kat, whats wrong? I ask as I rube her back moving her towards the couch.

"I don't want to ever lose you, ever. Please don't ever leave1" She begs.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I am right here, see?" I pull her head back to look at me, but she pulls me impossibly close, closer then I thought possible with her stomach. "I love you and will never leave you. "

"Promise?"At this I smile, "Always"

"I love you." She pulls back and kisses me passionately, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you too." I get out between kisses. We fall back on the couch and stay that way until we are rudely interrupted.

" Um hello, other people would like to use this space for watching T. making babies. And because if you didn't know this already you can only make one baby at a time, unless you are teaching your kids early.."

I cut him off, " No, um what are we watching tonight?" I pull Katniss up with me, and she shoots him a sharp scowl.

"Well we are watching how you two idiots did today." By this time everyone else has joined us. "Mind telling us what you did?"

"Well what did you do? I had to wait almost an hour to go in." Katniss says looking at me.

"Well I painted a picture," I start " A picture of you and me...and the baby."

KPOV

He did what! Well that was definitely a surprise. While all the others are thinking this over I blurt out, "I faked labor." This brings all eyes towards me.

"You what?" Effie asks me.

"Faked labor, kinda freaked them out, then walked away." No more can be said because the T.V. Turns on. I don't really pay attention to the scores, until district 12 comes. Surprisingly both Peeta and I pull out a 12, making Hunger Games history. No one is in the mood to talk, so we are dismissed to bed. Tomorrow we will get ready for our interviews, then we are dumped in the arena, as one big happy family. I think grimly.

_K soooooo, what do you think? Like it love it? Oh and for those who read the reviews please ignore the ones by o-my-q's she is my friend and doesn't think before she writes, and no that is not my real name. Oh last thing, how old do you think I am, or how old do you think I will be? I really want to know! The person who guesses right might get to give my a sugesstion or get a sneak peak! Now this is the last thing Please pretty please review! Thanks!_

_~Chocolate lover!_


	8. Chapter 5 The Interviews

_Yay, ok so you guys are amazing, your reviews make me so happy, and about the grammar thing, I will try better! But my friend normally pre-reads but her little brother stepped on her laptop screen, ya she is not so happy, but she can't read so I have to wing it for a little bit longer. And last thing, only one person guessed how old I was, and I need more people to guess or I won't have a good idea of what you think, and there will be a first and second place. YAY, Okay on with the story!_

* * *

><p>When we wake in the morning we just lay there, in no rush to do anything. This is much earlier than normal for me to get up, but today we get ready for the interviews. Then the entrance of the redhead Avox girl comeing in interrupts my thoughts, she comes with a note from Effie, saying that there is no need for the coaching sessions, because with all the time we have spent on camera we should do just fine. So the coaching sessions have been canceled.<p>

"Well then we have time to spare." Peeta says, and grabs my hand. We order a whole bunch of food, some blankets, and head up to the garden on the roof for an all day picnic. We eat. We lie in the sun. I make nots and weave nets with hanging vines I find. And Peeta sketches me.

No one bothers us. By late afternoon I lie with my head in Peeta's lap, my hands on my stomach, wondering what baby will look like. I'm hoping for it to look like Peeta, or at least for it to have his eyes. His hands, which have been messing with my hair, which he clams he is practicing his nots, suddenly go still. "What?" I ask.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, and live in it forever." He says.

"Okay."

I can hear the smile in his voice, "So you'll allow it?"

"I'll allow it." He goes back to messing with my hair, and I dose off. Peeta wakes me to see the sunset, a spectacular yellow and orange blaze behind the skyline of the Capitol. I hope this won't be one of my last sunsets, but I push the thoughts away, just enjoying the moment. After watching the remainder of the light leave the sky we head back to our room, without interruption. And in my head I count how many more days I could have left with Peeta. Not very many.

* * *

><p>After a long morning of tears, and getting prepped I sit watching the interviews. I am wearing a simple black V-cut dress, that falls to my knees, and somehow fits over my stomach. Peeta, who is sitting next to me, is wearing a matching black suit.<p>

This year they have changed the rules of the interviews, instead of three minutes each, we get five. That is not the only change, you can now share your interview with another victor, so you have ten minutes with two victors in interview. Of course I will be going with Peeta. I turn my attention back to the interviews, where they are sharing their thoughts of the Quell. Some just back for another games, others questioning President Snow, and his ability to reverse the Quell. Once we are called up the crowd is calling out for changes, and crying, but they all go silent when they see my elephant sized stomach.

"So Katniss, Peeta, how about that training score, hu?" Caesar asks trying to set the mood.

"Yep, they are pretty good aren't they?" Peeta says, trying to get the interview going.

"And so you are really married correct?" He gets to the point fast, everyone must be dyeing to know.

"Yes we are, we didn't want to wait, and with the baby it just gave us an excuse." Caesar nods his head.

"I see, so any thoughts on the baby, Katniss? Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care about the gender, I just want it to have Peeta's eyes." I say looking to Peeta.

"No, I want it to be a girl, that looks just like you." Peeta says, brushing the hair from my face.

"It can be a girl, but it has to have your eyes." I say back in a joking voice, it's like I forgot there is an audience, and the Quell looming over us.

"Well," Caesar cuts in, "Thats a pretty big stomach you got there, is it just one in there?"

"We are not quite sure, I think one, but I guess we will find out sooner or later." I say coldly.

"Any names picked out yet?"

"Yes we do, but that is a surprise." Peeta smiles when he says this, I can tell he can't wait to be a father.

"So what was it like when you found out, who did you tell?"

"Well first I told Haymitch, not thinking how to break it to Peeta, not like it was bad news, just that I knew he wanted to be a father, so bad, and didn't know how to tell him he finally got to be one" I hesitate, not knowing how to put it into words, "But I thought that he was going to be a perfect father, and their was no other person in the whole world that I would rather have my baby with." Wow, never thought I could say that, the stupid hormones are really messing me up. At this the crowd sighs.

"And you Peeta?"

"Well when I found out I was ecstatic, not only did I have the girl of my dreams, I also got to have a baby with her. I never thought I would have a family with someone I have loved for so long." He turns and looks at me with a sad smile. I was right, no other man I would rather have in the world.

"So what happened when you found out about the Quell?"

"You saw us, I never though it would happen, one minute we are going to have a family, the next..." Peeta explains

"You know, I never thought of having a family, ever, so when I finally liked the idea, and had a future it was like getting your future, and your dreams crushed." I talk in a hush tone, almost talking to myself. I can't control the tears that come, or the sobs that take over my body. Peeta holds me while the sobs rack through my body. This is the worst nightmare, and the thing that makes it worse is that I can't wake up and have the pain go away, I am stuck. Forever. Once the crying stops I stay there, my face in Peeta's shirt, the safe place, where it's just me and Peeta, no one cane see me hear. They continue talking sense, I think we are only have way through the interview.

"I am so sorry, you would have been great parents." Caesar tries to make the situation better, but it's helpless.

"Thanks," Peeta says quietly "But only one can make it out, not two, ether there is no baby or a baby without a father, and left with a broken mother. It just won't work." He says almost to himself. I can tell he is doubting Haymitch's plans now too. I lean back, Peeta's arms still around me, and kiss him. When I pull away the tears make a comeback, and won't stop. The unimaginable has happened, no people should have to go through this.

Now the Capitol people are crying too, the starstruck-lovers finally have a happy ending, a life, then it's all taken away and all that is left is two people who are broken, can't be fixed.

"We wish you the best of luck." I can tell Caesar doesn't know what to do, two people crying with three minutes left in the interview.

"Well, there are going to be two victors, you know? The baby and Katniss are getting out of this." Peeta states firmly.

"No," I try and protest but Peeta stops me by pressing his lips to mine.

When we come up for air, Peeta whispers in my ear, "We are all coming out I promise ok?" All I can do is nod, because I start sobbing uncontrollably. Thats when the buzzer sounds. We walk back hand in hand with me sobbing out of control, and Peeta trying to keep me on my feet. As the anthem plays I fall to my chair to tired to stand, and have to get carried out by Peeta. Which is how I fall asleep. In his arms.

* * *

><p>I wake with Peeta's arms around me, who is awake to. "Morning Sleeping Beauty, I love you." Peeta says and pulls me up to kiss him. We are interrupted, once again, it seems like every time we kiss someone is there to stop us. The door opens to Cinna. Peeta has to leave so he gives me one last kiss "See you soon, love you."<p>

"Love you too." And he leaves. We board the hover craft, and Cinna tells me I should eat, when I don't he says it will effect the baby if I don't get food and water in me. This gets me, I don't want to deliberately kill my baby. Once we get there I get dressed in a blue jumpsuit, with a big belt. I don't feel like talking so we sit there, Cinna's hand locked in mine. I am to afraid to let go, hoping if I hold on long enough, I won't have to leave. When I am called to get on the platform I hug Cinna tight not wanting to say goodbye.

"Don't forget, the plan will work, trust me, we thought of everything, nothing can go wrong. I _will_ see you soon" He whisperers in my ear, he was let in on the plan before Peeta and I knew anything. I get on the Platform and it rises slowly, hiding Cinna from my view. And when I see the first glimpse of the arena I can tell; this is no place for the Girl on fire.

* * *

><p><em>K, so I couldn't have Cinna die, and things about this arena will be a little different, it won't be the same. Oh so did you like it? I tired to write something emotional, and reread it so if there are mistakes please tell me! SO reminders-<em>

_1) Please review_

_2)Guess my age,(the closes guess will get a sneak peak or tell me something to put in the story, Second best guess will get to tell me something too!)_

_3) 10 days till the movie I am soo excited I all ready have my ticket!_

_Ok, so this was one of my longest chapter, like 1,500 words or something. Next one will be in the arena. Review(can we get like 50?) and you will get virtual Peeta cake for my B-day! _

_~~~~~Chocolate lover~~~~~~~~~~_


	9. Chapter 6 the arena

_ok so thanks to all the reviews and guesses and the winners were... in first place ObsessedWithPeeta and second place AMRUE-and-CLOVE, but after I told them they were winners Some guessed spot on which no onw else did that person would be AngelRaziel who guessed 13. So you are all winners! YAY! Okay so this might not be my favorite chapter, I was just trying to get a chapter up. SO now on with the story!_

* * *

><p>As my eyes adjust to the sun I finally see the arena. In the middle of the giant sea is the cornucopia on a big island that is covered in jungles, and beaches. Out behind my is a small island that looks to be made out of ice. There are other islands all around the center island where the cornucopia is; one covered in a large desert, another covered in forests, and one that has a big black cloud you can't see through.<p>

I can't be more than 20 yards away from the big island, but I don't think I can make it. I know Peeta can swim, because I taught him and Haymitch how to swim, when we found out we would be going back in to another arena.

I reach down and dipped my fingers in the water that had run over my plate, and bring my hand up to my lips. Saltwater. Can't drink that. I look around for Peeta but can't see him, he is probably on the other side of the semicircle of victors.

The gong sounds bringing me back, out of my thoughts. I stay still, not knowing if I should exert myself swimming all that way, or wait for help. As I watch the others I see Finnick has made it to the cornucopia just fine, then I see Peeta, to my surprise, make it there as well before the others victors. I see them talk and it looks like they are working together. After attempting to kill four victors, who I can't tell apart from here, I see they have killed one. Finnick and Peeta run over to the beach where I am still stuck. I see Peeta take of his weapons, two sets of bows and arrows and a couple of knives when Finnick stops him. The next thing I see is Finnick jumping in the water and swimming out to me.

"Would you like some help." He ask me holding out his hand.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because if you don't you will die." He states plainly.

"Fine" I grumble and jump in. I don't like the idea of needing help from Finnick, but it looks like Peeta trust him, and he is also waiting for me on the beach. And with the aid of Finnick we make it to the beach relatively quickly.

"Hey, long time no see." Peeta says smiling down at me and giving me his hand to help me up.

"Hello to you too" I say grinning back at him, once I finally stand up. he leans in to kiss me. Then after a few seconds of that we hear a very fake cough and break apart.

"Have you seen whats in the cornucopia?" Peeta asks me.

"No" Peeta leads me over and when I see whats there I laugh.

For the most part the cornucopia is filled with baby items. There are blue and pink baby clothes, bottles and other random stuff, mixed with weapons.

"Looks like they are expecting to see a baby born." I say smiling at Peeta.

"Well if they are born we will come and get some things, but for now we should work on staying alive."

"I agree." We then make are way back over to Finnick.

"So," Finnick starts, "Where should we go?"

"Definitely not the desert, or the iceland." Peeta says.

"Well you know, if there is not fresh water on the other islands we could always melt the ice" I say.

"Why don't we stay on this island and move if we need to" Finnick cuts in, and we all agree. "Well I have to get Mags." He says nodding his head over to the old lady making her way to the beach. "Do you guys have an alliance with anyone else?" Peeta says no and I agree. We are interrupted by someone shouting at us.

"Don't forget about me brainless!" Johanna says to Finnick.

"Oh we didn't forget you." I mumble under my breathe, and can tell Peeta heard me. Johanna walks over followed by Seeder, and odd match I think but I have seen weirder. "Blight and Chaff were both killed so we got together and decided to ask if we could join you?" Seeder asks nicely.

"Of course you can join us." Peeta replies. Then Finnick goes to help Mags.

"Ready?" Finnick asks, as he comes back with Mags right next to him

"Ya lets go." Johanna says.

We take off going towards the center of the island. We all have weapons, me and Peeta both have two knives and a bow, Johanna has her ax, Seeder has a knife and spear, and Finnick has two tridents, and Mags has an awl. We walk in a semi straight line, with Johanna in front followed by Seeder then Peeta, then myself, then Mags and Finnick. After walking for a while we hear the cannon shots, signaling the end of the bloodbath.

"I counted 7" Seeder says, as the last cannon sounds.

Not as many as last year, but it seems to be more considering I know most of their names. We Decide to set up camp on top of a hill so we may be able to see enemies coming. After we are all settled down, the daily report of dead victors is projected in the sky; The male from district five, Blight, Woof, Cecelia, both from district nine, and Chaff. After the anthem ends, I am left thinking about all the time I spent talking with them, and now will never see them again. Johanna and Finnick take the first watch, so Peeta and I lay down with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Goodnight sweetheart." he whisperers in my ear. I open my mouth to reply but am already falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>See? Not so good. There will be another one up later tonight or tomorrow, and I get 2 week for spring break so that means more chapter for you! And I would just like to say it's really cool that people from all the way across the world are reading this, so this is a shout out to all of you! R&amp;R, lets get 70 reviews, hu? think we can do that? <em>Till next time<em>_

___~~Chocolate lover~~~_


	10. Chapter 7 Oh, No

AAAAAAA this would have been up earlier but it wouldn't upload! I tried like 30 thousand times! And now I am taking a "break" form "cleaning" my room so...Ok well...On with the story!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

He looked down on Katniss, with her beautiful dark hair in a braid down her back, to her wonderful face, then her swelled abdomen, where his baby was. He really hoped Haymitch was right that he could get them out because he could never stand loosing them. He already loved that baby so much it hurt. He couldn't wait to be a father, even if he had to go through the Hunger Games to get there. If all went well he would walk away alive with his wife and child. He really hoped it was a girl, a girl that looked just like her mother. Even if it was a boy, it had to look like her.

He looked over the rest of the camp. Everyone was sleeping, he was alone with his own thoughts. The sun was raising over the horizon casting bight yellow and red, and orange streaks over the whole sky. This was one of his favorite times of the day, the sunrise and sunset.

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

As I opened my eyes I saw Peeta looking out at the sun. The sky was a beautiful orange. His favorite color. I sat up and was facing his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "It's beautiful." I murmured, my lips moving across his neck as I talked. He turned in her arms to look at her.

"Just like you." Then he leaned in and kissed her. It started off slow and steady then it became more intense. They were in their own little world, it didn't matter that there was cameras, with the nation watching. They stayed that way for a while until they broke apart, needing air.

"I love you" She whispered in his ear.

"I know" His joked. She turned her head from him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hey I was kidding, I love you too!" Peeta called to her, while crawling over to her, and kissing her neck. "Can I make it up to you?" He whispered. She just moaned in response. But then decided to not incourage him. "Not on national television."

"Oh, okay" He said his voice full of disappointment.

"Well..." She turned and kissed him.

"Um, I am officially scarred for life." Johanna said as she woke up, "Can't you at least warn a girl when she needs to cover her eyes when she wakes up? Or at least do it in private?"

"Maybe you just shouldn't look." I returned sarcastically.

"Oh no, Haymitch rubbed off on you." Finnick cut in.

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

"How about we get moving?" Seeder suggested, cutting in to our conversation.

"Let's" Peeta agreed.

PPOV

I took the lead, since I needed to do something rather then just walk. We walked away from the cornucopia, trying to find water. We have been walking over an hour.

"Can we please stop for a little bit?" Katniss asked from somewhere behind me.

"Sure" Finnick replied, and Katniss sat down immediately. I walked over to her and sat down to.

"You okay?"

"I am just so thirsty." She said. As if on cue and silver package floated down from the sky. Katniss grabbed it and everyone gather around to see what we had received. In the package there was a metal tube of sorts.

"Thats a spiel!" Johanna exclaimed, "We use those to get sap out of trees, well the right types." She said as she looked around at the trees.

"Why would we need one of those?" Seeder asked.

"What if there are other things in the trees?" Katniss asked and got up, which is quite difficult for her to do.

Johanna went over to a tree and started to make a hole. Once that was finished Katniss placed the spiel in the hole. At first nothing happened then when ajusted a thin stream of water came out. As they were doing this Mags and Finnick wove a bowl to put water in. It was like a special treat having water again, even if it was warm.

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

After we all drank water I tied the spiel to my belt with a vine. "Should we get going now?" Peeta asked, and we started off again. Peeta took the lead again, and I stayed behind walking with Seeder. We were walking through the forest when my eye caught a blur. I remember Wiress, and Beetee saying something during training about the force field and how to detect it. This all comes back to me, but not fast enough. By the time I give cry out Peeta's knife already hit the force field.

Peeta flies back, hitting Johanna who falls to the ground. I drop my stuff and run to Peeta's side. When I get to his aid I see his chest is not moving. I bring my head down to the place I always lay my head, where I can always hear the stead beat of his heart. But it's not there. Tears are already flowing down my face, and I keep yelling Peeta's name. Finnick comes over and pushes me out of the way. I try to get back to him, but Seeder holds me back. Finnick puts two fingers on Peeta's neck, checking for a pulse. Then he does something I never expected to see, Finnick is kissing Peeta. Wait, his chest is moving up and down, then Finnick starts ponding on his chest.

By this time I don't want to look, so Seeder just wraps me in a hug because I am crying to hard. All I am thinking about is how he promised he wouldn't go. Now he won't get to see his daughter, and she will never get to see him. Just as I am starting to doubt I will ever see his beautiful blue eyes, or see his laugh and hear his smile, I hear a small cough.

I rush over and push the hair out of his face. When he opens his eyes and I see the wonderful blue I start sobbing uncontrollably.

PPOV

When I open my eyes I am faced with a sobbing Katniss. "Careful, theres a force field up there." I say softly, still very weak from the electrocution. Katniss let's out a strangled laugh, and hugs me. "Shhhh, it's okay Kat." I say into her ear.

"No it's not! You were dead! You said you wouldn't leave me but you did!" A whole new wave of sobs come.

"I am so sorry but I am here now. See?"

"I just...you can't leave me. Ever!"

"Okay I won't"

"She wouldn't have seen you. She would have had no father! You can't it's not fair!" This takes me by surprise. She is talking about the baby right?

"Who the baby? You think it's a girl?"

"Yes!" She sobs.

"Okay, shhhh." I wrap her in a hug so she will calm down.

KPOV

Wow. this is embarrassing. My nose is running uncontrollably and the tears won't stop. Mags goes over and grabs some moss of a tree and hands it to me. I blow my nose in it, and it is surprisingly absorbent. I feel something wet go down my legs but just assume it's all my tears I have shed.

PPOV

I pull back and look at Katniss. Her eyes are swollen and red from crying, she looks like a reck. But thats not why I pulled back, I felt something like water go down my leg. I look at her legs and it look like she wet her self.

KPOV

"What?" I ask Peeta because he is looking at me funny.

"It's...Your..Um pants." I look down and almost faint. They are soaked.

"No." I whisper.

"What" Johanna and Finnick both ask.

"My water just broke."

* * *

><p>So cliffy! SO this one was really fun to write, but the next one will be amazing, and I think this is the longest chappie yet! Next one will be soooooooo much longer though. Ok so story time, I bought my Ticket like a week ago, and now just realised that the movie theater isn't doing a midnight showing! So I got the one at like noon but at least I get to see it right? Ya, but you will love the next chapter. I haven't decided on names. I have ones for if it's a boy, but I need girl names. I haven't decided on the gender yet ether sooooo...HELP. And how about 75 reviews hu? Pretty please I am sad about the movie thing and need something to cheer me up! Oh also jsut realised that I spelt chocolate wrong in my user name but, O well I will have to live with it. Thanks for the amazing reviews! Till Tomorrow!<p>

~~~~Chocolate lover~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 8 Part 1 screaming

_YAY okay next chappie! On with the story!_

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

"Your, w-water just broke" Peeta stumbles on his words, something that never happens.

"I think so." I answer back horrified, not wanting to give birth in the arena. We all stand there silently, not able to believe this is happening.

"Well," Finnick says breaking the silence, "Maybe we should go to the beach that way we only have to defend ourselves one side, and if we have to move we can go to a different island."

"How is she going to walk all that way?" Peeta snaps back.

"We will carry her." Finnick says back calmly. Everyone turns and looks at me expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me? I am the one going to give birth! Not the one making plans, if I was I wouldn't be giving birth in an arena!"

"Fine we will carry her down to the beach." Peeta says and starts to walk over to me, but I stop him.

"No, Peeta you can't carry me you are not strong enough after the electrocution and you need to be awake with me the whole time."

"I will do it." Finnick says and comes over and picks me up, "Lets go." And I am so tired from everything that has happened today that I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake to a crippling pain in my lower abdomen. I cry out in pain, because it's to much to bear. "Hey, it's okay I am right here." Peeta says, brushing the hair from my face.<p>

"It just hurts so bad." I say, then the pain subsides. When I open my eyes I see the sun is setting, I must have been out for a while.

"I know it does, but it will all be over soon, I promise." Peeta says. Once it gets dark, Peeta lays down beside me, helping me through the pain. This is how I spend most of the night, doubled-over in pain. Going in and out of sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning I see Peeta did not sleep all night. When I look at his face there are dark circles under his eyes, and he looks exhausted. "Did you sleep?" I ask him already knowing the answer.<p>

"No, I wanted to make sure you were ok." Another pain shots through me and I shut my eyes and curl over on my side. Peeta just rubs my back and whispers soothing words in my ear.

"Hey," Seeder says walking over, "I know this may seem weird, but I helped deliver my sisters baby, and um, we need to check how far you are dilated."

"And how do you do that?" I ask, not quite sure what she means, then it hits me. I saw my mom do it once, when she was delivering a baby. "Oh...Um yeah sure." I move my legs so my feet are both touching the ground. I have already shed most of my clothes because of the heat, which only makes me sweat harder.

When Seeder checks, Peeta looks very uncomfortable. Another pain shots through me, and it takes all my might not push. "God Peeta! This is all your fault!" I accuse him.

"Me? I think you had something to do with it too."

"Well," Seeder says, "You should be able to push soon."

"Ugh, Haymitch! If you don't send me something now, I swear once I get out of this arena, you will be dead!" I scream at the sky. It's very funny how fast something appears. Peeta quickly snatches it out of the sky and hands it to me. When I open it I see a cup full of ice chips. " Ha ha ha," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "I will kill him." I murmur to myself.

PPOV

Wow. I thought I didn't like emotional Katniss. I wish I had her back. She is now very cranky and snaps at everyone. At least I am not Haymitch, I won't be surprised if he was dead within the week we return. As Katniss gets another contraction, her face gets scrunched up in pain, and the grip on my hand tightens.

"It will all be over soon. just a little longer." I tell her, trying to calm her down.

"On the next contraction we will push. Okay?" Seeder asks, and Katniss nods her head.

KPOV

Just a little longer till I push I don't think I can do this. Tears start to form in my eyes, and then start streaking down my face. "Hey, it's okay you can do this." Peeta tells me.

"No. I am so scared Peeta. I don't think I can do this." I sob into his shirt. By now everyone has gathered around to encourage me.

"You will do fine brainless, can't be that hard." Johanna interjects.

"Yeah, you try doing it, then come talk to me." I snap. I don't have the patients for her.

"You are fine, all you have to do is push." Finnick tries to cheer me up. I just shoot him a glare.

"You need to start pushing soon, so focus." Seeder says, and I grip Peeta's hand hard. As the pain comes through me once again, I push. It seems to magnify the pain. I never thought pain could be this bad.

"God Peeta. You are never getting sex again!" Peeta's face flushes at this and Johanna laughs. "I swear..." I cut myself off, the pain is to great. I keep pushing until I hear I hear my babies screams.

"It's a girl!" Seeder says enthusiastically.

"Told you." Peeta says smiling down at me. They hand me the baby and I start crying. It's looks like a perfect combination of the both of us. It has Peeta's eyes and has dark hair just like me.

"It has your eyes. Just like I said." I say smiling. Then another contraction hits. "Seeder, why am I still having contractions?"

"Um, don't know." She looks at my stomach then at me. "You may be having twins."

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, ok so this would have been better but I don't want to reread it, I am just to tired. Thanks for all your great reviews they make me so happy. If you did not realize this, this is part one. Part two may be up tomrrow, but I am not sure depends on how many reviews I get...Maybe 90? So this may not be the best chapter, don't really know. can you tell me if you like it? Pwease. And I need names people! Well thanks if you can help, and you know you want to, just press the button at the bottom. Come on I dare you! Well till next time...<em>

_~~~~Choclate lover~~~~~~_


	12. Chapter 8 Part 2 family

_Okay, another chappie Yay. Thanks for all of your amazing reviews, they make me soooo happy. This is one of my favorite chappies! On with the story!_

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

"You got to be kidding me! I have to do that again!" Katniss screams. Johanna has taken the baby away to clean her up, and Finnick went to the cornucopia to get some baby things.

"Yes, you do." Seeder mumbles looking down.

"You can do it." I assure her.

"How do you know! You don't know how much it hurts!nI don't want to do it!" She sobs into my shirt.

"I don't think you have a choice." This just makes her sob harder. Ugh. This has been such a long day. And it's only around 8 in the morning.

KPOV

Please not again. It hurts so much. "On the next contraction, you will have to push again." Seeder says after a few minutes of my sobbing. I nod my head, and grab onto Peeta's hand.

"I will be here the whole time, okay." The next contraction comes, it hurts so much more than the last ones. I push as hard as I can, wanting this to be over.

"God, Peeta you know what? You caused this so you don't get to sleep in the same bed as I do! It's your fault there is at least one!" Then I hear the screams. The beautiful screams of my child.

"It's a boy!" Seeder says.

"We get one of each!" Peeta says happily. He finally gets to be a father. We are kinda young to be parents, but still. "He has your eyes. I was right. The baby would look like you." Peeta smiles down at me, and brushes the hair back from my forehead.

"What was all that about?" Finnick asks, "Oh...um maybe I should go get more stuff. Cause I thought you were only having one."

"Thats what I thought too." I say grumpily.

"Here you go good as new." Johanna says holding the baby at arms length away.

"Here now go clean this one." Peeta holds out the boy.

"What you had two! I thought you were only going to make me clean one. Couldn't help your selves could you? Had to make more then one." She murmurs as she walks away to clean the boy.

"I can't believe we are parents." I say to Peeta.

"Yeah, me either. Parents of beautiful little babies." I sit up against Peeta, to tired to hold myself up. "You should get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"No I want to see them." He nods okay, and Seeder hands me the girl, who is now wrapped in a pink baby blanket.

"We put a dipper on her and everything." I look down at her and I can't hold in the tears that come to my eyes. She is so pretty. SHe is a perfect combo of me and Peeta. Johanna brings the boy and hands him to me. I hold one baby in each hand. I can't believe they are both mine. Just like his sister, he is a perfect combo of his parents. He has blond curly hair, and grey eyes.

PPOV

We are now finally parents. Katniss looks like a natural mother holding the twins. I can't believe my dreams of being a parent has finally come true. And not only am I a parents but I have the girl of my dreams. And it's not just fake love anymore, at least for her, she really loves me. Katniss hands me the girl and keeps the boy. We sit there together just looking at them. They are perfect.

KPOV

I already love them. I loved them before I had them, I just didn't realize it. I look over at Peeta, he is the perfect father. You can see how much he loves these kids just by looking at his eyes. "I love you." I say to Peeta.

"I love you too. And I love are kids. Thanks." Peeta smiles down at me and I can't help but return it.

"So," Johanna says breaking our little moment, "What are you going to name them?"

"I like Finnick." Finnick says smiling.

"Oh! What about Johanna?" She asks excitedly.

"Or Haymitch?" Peeta says smiling, and it's returned by a glare. "What?"

"Ya his nickname could be Mitchy!" Johanna says.

"Mitchy, really? I bet Mitchy would be bitchy." I say.

" Ha ha, just like who he would be named after"

"What about Orion for him." I say nodding my head to the baby boy in my arms. "It means son of fire, and mythical hunter. Prim and I saw it when looking in one of those baby name books that Effie gave us."

"That perfect, but what will his middle name be?"

"Umm...I don't know."

"Well what about, Orion Tomas Mellark." He says proudly.

"I love it." I say smiling.

"Don't forget you have another one to name." Seeder says.

"Right, so I named Orion, you can name her." I tell Peeta.

"Hu, ok, what about Poppy. It's a name of a flower and a bread, well kind of."

"It's perfect. Poppy Rue Mellark!" The middle name fits perfectly.

"Now we are a family." Peeta says quietly.

The rest of the day goes quite fast. I learn how to feed the babies, and how to work a breast pump. I think that was Peeta's favorite. After the anthem, which we see no one has died today and I just hope we gave them a good enough show for today, we all go to bed. Finnick and Seeder stay guard, and Peeta and I take are little bundles of joy and lay down under the grass mats that Mags and Finnick fashioned for use.

"I love you." I tell Peeta as we position the twins in between us.

"I love you too. I can't believe how perfect they are." He says looking down at our children."

"I know, I love them so much. And I am not so scared anymore, I think we got through the hardest part."

"Yeah. Lets get some sleep."

"Okay." We both settle down, both of the twins sleeping soundly. Only if they could have stayed that way.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, ok so what did you think? I used Orion because it's used in other storys and it just fits. And a big thanks to fluttering Phalanges For giving me the name Poppy! SO I need ideas on where to go with this story. And could someone please tell me what OCC means! If you could I would be so happy. Lets go for 110 Reviews? Pretty pretty please *pouting face* For the twins? Oh and if there are mistakes I am sorry I didn't reread it, I am soooooo tired. Till next time...<em>

_~~~~~Choclate lover!~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	13. Chapter 9 No sleep

_Okay so here it is. It is short, I know but I need ideas, and I was watching the movie, so on with the story! _

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

Ugh. I thought babies were quite. Nope, I was wrong. They won't stop crying, and they are making so much nose it's just going to attract the other victors. I have feed them each once, and they won't go to sleep. I am holding Poppy, while Peeta is with Orion. They hate me, I know it. They didn't want to be born in an arena so they are making it hell. Which is hard sense this is already a living hell.

"Are you hungry." Peeta asks me, while bouncing Orion on his lap.

"No, I am just so tired."

"You should eat something, you have barely eaten anything all day."

"Yeah, I have barely slept all day too." I snap, this has been too long of a day.

"Here," Finnick says, "Give us the babies and we will wake you if we need anything." He takes Poppy from my hands and hands it to Johanna, and takes Orion for him.

"And Mags and I will keep guard." Seeder offers.

"Then all you will be tired." Peeta says.

"True, how about Seeder you sleep, Mags and I will watch and Johanna can sit with the babies." Finnick says, solving the problem.

"Joy, you know, you could have gone into labor before the games. It would have been easier." Johanna says plopping down on a mat ten feet away from us. "Now go to sleep before I change my mind." And with that I close my eyes.

PPOV

I wake to someone shaking my arm. "W-What" I ask the dark sky.

"Shhhh!" Johanna shout-whispers at me, " I need you to wake up Katniss."

"Why."

"Because I think one of the babies needs to be feed."

"Wake her up yourself. Unless you are too scared"

"Exactly"

"Why are you scared of her?" I say laughing. She is scared of something? Never thought I would live to see someone scare Johanna.

"Because she is filled with hormones and is just..you know...snappy."

"Fine, but next time you are waking her up."

"Hopefully there is no 'next time' to me baby sitting." I just sigh and role over to wake Katniss.

"Hey, sweetheart, wake up." I say into her ear and shake her shoulder a little bit.

"What?" She asks rolling to face me.

"The twins need to be feed."

"You do it." She replies groggily, but forcefully.

"I don't think that is possible."

"Ugh! Fine, give me one." She grabs Poppy from Johanna's hands and starts to take off her shirt. I know I have seen her naked before and all, but this really, really turns me on.

"Here." Johanna hands me Orion, making me break my gaze from Katniss.

KPOV

Ugh. I love my kids so much, but I hate being woken up just to feed them. And whenever I do feed them Peeta stares at me. I know he thinks I don't see him, but I do. And if we were any other place I might be okay with it. But we are in an arena filled with cameras, with two babies, and a whole bunch of trained killers. Nothing about this is okay.

I wonder if you can feed two babies at once? I mean I could get to sleep faster.

"Peeta give me Orion." I hold out my hands for the baby.

"Why, you are already feeding one."

"If I feed them both at once maybe I can get back to sleep faster." He hands me the baby, probably waiting to see how I do this. Yes it works! Sleep here I come.

Once I am finished, I mean the babies are finished, I give Orion back to Peeta, and lay down with Poppy. I still can't believe I have a daughter, and a son, in an arena. It is all so crazy how things work. A year ago I thought I would never fall in love, get married, or have kids. I guess I was wrong, cause I love my kids and my husband. I just hope I will still have them at the end of this all. If all is going as planned, I should be out of here in four days. And in my world things don't go as planned. Never.

* * *

><p><em>K, so how was it. If you guys could give me ideas that would be helpful, just saying. And who was disappointed by the movie? Don't get me wrong it was amazing they just left out some parts, like the last interviews where they run to each other. I will tell more next time, I don't want to give spoilers. Also I know this was short I just didn't know what to write. Please help! You can either review or Pm, thanks. R&amp;R! Till next time...<em>

_~~~~~Choclate lover~~~~~~_


	14. Chapter 10 SwimmingPunching

Heeeeey! So I was to lazy to reread this so tell me if I made mistakes! Oh thanks for telling me what OOC means, I feel pretty stupid for not figuring that out. Haha haha anyway... On with the story!

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

NO! Why does this have to happen. Peeta is washing his hands and all I can think about is touching him. Ugh, I think the hormone bug is back. I thought once I had the babies the hormones would be gone. Nope never. Like I said, things never go as planned.

PPOV

Aha! Yep, she is starring at me now. I know she loves me, but I have never seen her stare at me that way. I think I like the new hormones, at least she isn't crying all the time.

The twins crying brings me out of my thoughts. Ugh, couldn't they be quite for one minute. Nope, that would just be too easy. Parents can't have peace and quite, that would just not be fare, thats probably what they think.

I walk over to Katniss who is holding Orion. I pick up Poppy and sit down in the sand, trying to get her to go to sleep.

"Feeding time?" I ask Katniss, not remembering the last time they were feed.

"No we did that an hour ago, remember?" She plops down next to me, intertwining her few hand with mine. "What were we thinking having kids?"

"Thats it! We weren't thinking." I say feigning enthusiasm.

"Funny." She replies hitting me in the arm.

"I know."

"How many are dead?" She asks suddenly.

"It's just the six of us, not counting the twins, and the careers. Beetee, Wiress, and The Morphlings."

"Hmm."

"You know what?" I ask changing the subject, and playing with her fingers.

"No, what?"

"We have been parents for a little over a day."

"Really? It seems like it has been days."

"Yeah it does, but I think we should celebrate..." I let my sentence trail off.

"Really?" She asks moving closer to me.

"Yep." I set the now sleeping Poppy down and grab Katniss's hand. She sets down Orion and follows me.

KPOV

God. Only if we were alone. Peeta leads me over to the water. "You know, it would probably be a lot easier swimming now that I don't have a big stomach." I say laughing, because just yesterday I could barely walk.

"Well, I think you looked beautiful with a big stomach. You always look beautiful." Peeta says wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck. We stay there for a while, kissing. We haven't had much time to ourselves, and the audience must be loving this. First we have kids, then we make out in the water. Man they are getting a show.

I hear a baby crying in the distance, but ignore it. Someone else will take care of them. The crying soon stops. See? Someone took care of them.

A few minutes later I hear splashing behind me. I break away from Peet and look behind me. I see Finnick and one of the babies!

"Finnick what are you doing?" I ask rushing over to him.

"Teaching her to swim." Like he does this everyday.

"What! She is barley a day old!"

"Yeah but in district four we learn to swim before we can walk." Ha replies calmly.

"Well you know in district twelve we learn to punch someone before we can..." Peeta cuts me off putting a hand over my mouth and drawing me back. I didn't realize I was moving forward.

"It's okay Katniss, they will be fine." He says in my ear. He pulls me back to shore, and to the grass mats. I see that Johanna, Mags, and Seeder are entertaining Orion.

Just as we sit down I hear a crash in the bushes. As I turn I see two giant spiders running out. I can smell the horrid smell of roses and blood on them. One is heading for Johanna, Seeder, and Mags, and the other is heading for Finnick. Both groups of people have my babies. That means both mutts are heading for MY Babies.

* * *

><p>Soooooooo? What did you think? I need more ideas people! Thats why this is so short I couldn't think of anything! And I watched the movie again, it is so funny the second time around! So please tell me your ideas I think I will countinue this on into Mockingjay and start a sequel later into that. But I don't know! What do you think? Also Please PLEASE review, I love reading them. They make me feel so happy! Did you know I haven't got one mean review! Ever! That just makes me more happy. R&amp;R Till next time!<p>

~~~~~~Choclate lover~~~~~~~~


	15. Chapter SPIDERS!

_Haha ok so you are probably wondering why spiders? Well I couldn't think of anything else and I HATE spiders, so gaint one would be even scarier! HAHA so anyway I know the last one was short but I am trying to think of things to write. I hope this one has enough action in it for ya...Sooooo on with the story!_

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

God do I hate spiders. I don't only hate them because they are currently trying to kill my kids, but they are just creepy. Eight legs, eight eyes...just creepy. And now they are giant. They are big and black, and have too many eyes. This is just going perfectly, I think sarcastically.

As the spiders come out I see Katniss freeze. Both groups of people see them, and are ready to fight, but Finnick has the baby and is all by him self. Just as I am about to run to help him I see the Morphlings run in front of him, coming out of the trees, and helps fight off the spider. I can tell Katniss is fighting an internal war, she doesn't know who to help.

KPOV

Wow, those are some big spiders. There are two spiders, and two groups of people, each group with one baby. This would be a whole lot easier if I had one baby. Peeta starts running to Finnick and the Morphling, so I take off running towards Johanna, Mags, and Seeder. When I get there I grab my bow and start shooting.

PPOV

As I get closer I see that on the end of each on the spiders legs there are very sharp, pointy metal spikes. The spider brings it's leg down on the morphling, cutting her leg. I grab Poppy from Finnick and he trows his trident through the spiders head. Then he takes a second one and stabs it again, and again. I then run over to help the Morphling.

KPOV

This is going to be hard. The stupid mutts have knives for hands. I see that Finnick and Peeta are having success, but the Morphling is badly hurt. I turn my attention back to the spider. Mags is holding Orion, and Seeder and Johanna are trying to fight off the mutt. Before she can react, the spider brings down it's leg and slices Seeders neck. As she falls Mags runs over to see if she can help. Johanna keeps throwing axes, and I keep shouting arrows. When we think it is finally over I run and grab Orion. All I can think about is if Poppy is ok. Then from nowhere the spider uses it's last bit of energy and brings it's leg down on Mags.

PPOV

The Morphling is gone. I leave her body and run to Katniss and Orion. "Is she okay?" Katniss asks franticly grabbing Poppy from my arms.

"Yeah, she is fine." I look around and see Seeder and Mags laying on the ground. Then I hear three cannons fire.

"Thats ten left." Katniss says quietly. She plops down on the sand holding the twins in her arm, rocking them back and forth, trying to get them to stop crying. Finnick and Johanna walk towards us, leaving the bodies behind. Once they are far enough away, the hovercraft picks up the three bodies.

KPOV

All I can think about is what if one of the twins died. I know that is selfish but thats all I can think about. "Hey, you okay?" Finnick asks me.

I nod my head yes, but Peeta can see right through my lie. "Kat, they are fine. Okay? They aren't hurt, they are right here. So am I, kay? We are all fine." He says squatting before me.

"But what if they weren't? What if they died? What if you died? I couldn't do it, Peeta, I couldn't" I was almost shouting by the end of my little speech. Normally I hold my feelings in, but I just can't. It's to overwhelming.

"But they aren't, they are right here in your arms. They are fine." Peeta tells me. I just start sobbing. Peeta moves to sit next to me, and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Shhhh, hey it's okay. I love you, I am here and I am not going anywhere." He keeps whispering reassuring words in my ears until I calm down.

"So what do we do now?" Johanna asks.

"Well the careers could be on any of the islands, we could just stay here." Finnick suggests, looking to us. I nod my head, and lay down in the sand. It has been a long day.

PPOV

When Katniss goes to sleep I stay sitting next to her. She is laying with the twins, so I just watch them. "Are you guys okay?" I ask Finnick and Johanna as they come to sit by us.

"I'm fine." They both reply. We sit there in silence. We all know that we should be out of here soon. I just hope it's fast, if not Katniss might go crazy.

"Why don't you guys go to sleep, I can stay and watch tonight." I tell them. They look like they are tired, I mean they just fought a giant spider.

"You should be up when Katniss is, I will stay up." Finnick says. He looks very upset, it is probably because Mags died, both Johanna and I let it go and lay down.

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

Horrible, horrible nightmares haunt my sleep. They are all about loosing the twins, or loosing Peeta. I wake up at dawn, the sun just peeking over the sky, and casting rays of golden light on the water. I can't help it so I role over to get Peeta. As I shake his shoulder I realize the babies were very quite last night.

"mph" Peeta's speech is slurred and muffled.

"Peeta, I couldn't sleep." I tell him quietly not wanting to wake up the others. He roles over and looks at me, and pulls me down so I am laying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I just shake me head no. Sometimes that helps, but not tonight. "Okay, how are the twins?" I role over and grab both of them and role back over so Peeta can have them. They start to cry and I realize I haven't feed them in awhile. I start to remove my shirt, and Peeta stares wide-eyed at me.

"What?" I ask defensively. I take Orion first and start to feed him.

"N-Nothing."

"Sure."

"No really."

"Then if it was nothing why are you still staring at me?" I tease.

"I am just enjoying the view, thats all." I just sigh and shake my head as I grab Poppy. By the time Poppy is finished the sky is lit up, and everyone is awake. When I pick up Orion, I see a parachute coming down in the sky. I remember Haymitch saying he would send a sign for when he was going to pick us up, so a smile spreads across my face. But then I realize the plan involved Wiress and Beetee. Then I hear a cannon go off. It has to be one of them, or the Careers. And I can only guess who.

* * *

><p><em>Yay it's almost midnight, so I didn't reread this, but I will next time! I love you guys so much, whenever I read your reviews I can't help but smiling! And because you make me so happy this is the longest chappie, I think. And YAY I have 139 reviews! Wow you guys are amazing! So I have a few things to tell you...First is that I love you!, second is that if you don't know about this already you should check out the Kony 2012 video it is just, kinda makes you think of how lucky you are and it is just...Aaaaa I don't know! Just please watch it! Oh third, I would like to say it is so cool that people from out side of the US read this, it is just kinda cool. Last how about we get to 150 reviews? Thanks, and sorry for the super long AN! Till next time<em>

_~~~~~~Choclate lover~~~~~~~_


	16. Chapter 12 Mines

_YAY, finally and update! I am sooooooooo sorry it took so long, but writers block is a B**** I couldn't think of anything. I would sit down to write and nothing would come to mind, and I wrote like half of the chapter and realized it was sucky. So hope you like this, On with the story!_

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

Oh, no. I hope that cannon is for one of the Careers, but it is most likely Beetee, or WIress. Not that they aren't strong, but the Careers are stronger. We all stand there, in our own thoughts until Finnick breaks the silence, "We should head out."

"Yeah, we should. Lets go to the Cornucopia." Johanna suggests. We all pack up, Katniss picking up the twins, and Finnick and Johanna getting all our supplies. The walk to the Cornucopia is about one-two hours. It's a long walk, especially when you have to carry a baby. By the time we get there it's about noon.

We all sit at the base of the Cornucopia, which is hot in the sun. Finnick goes to catch some fish, and Johanna goes off to tap a tree. Katniss and I are left sitting together, she is bouncing Poppy in her lap. I don't know why she thought she wouldn't be a good parent, she looks like a natural.

"Do you thin the babies count?" Katniss blurts out, whipping her head to look at me.

"What do you mean?" Orion, who is sitting in my lap, starts tugging at my shirt.

"I mean are they counted as tributes, like does everyone have to die for them to get out?" I can hear the panic in her voice.

"I don't know, Kat. I wouldn't think so but..." She knows what I mean. I can't say it out loud, but we all know the Capitol would do something like that.

"I hope not." She whispers, almost to herself. I grab her hand and she slowly brings her head up to look at me.

"I love you." I whisper to her.

"I love you too." She replies, playing with our intertwined hands. She looks up and stares at Orion. I know what she's thinking. She doesn't want to loss her kids, even though that probably won't happen.

"Here." I hand over Orion, and she positions him in her lap right next to Poppy. "They are getting bigger." I tell her, and she smiles down at them.

"Yeah they are. They are only about a week old."

"It seems like so much longer, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." She lets out a long sigh.

"Anyone want some water and fish?" Finnick asks, coming out of the trees with Johanna.

"Sure." I say, getting up to start the fire. Katniss just stays put, watching the twins sleep in her lap. Finnick has got lots of stuff for us to eat. There are fish, clams, and oysters. I sit down and help clean the fish, once the fire is going. While we are cleaning out the oysters I find a pearl. I walk over to Katniss laughing.

"What?" She asks smiling.

I get down on one knee dramatically, and hold out the pearl. Katniss burst out laughing. "When you put enough pressure on coal, it turns into a pearl." I say in a capitol accent. Finnick looks at us like we are crazy, but we just keep laughing.

"We've gone along way from there." Katniss says quietly.

"Yes, yes we have." She takes the pearl from my hand and puts it in her pocket. "Thanks." I squeeze her hand and stand up to go finish with dinner.

When we put the fish over the fire to cook we hear something in the bushes. We all stand ready to fight, Katniss almost forgets she has the twins on her lap, but remembers before the fall. Finnick is about ready to throw his trident, but then he walks out.

KPOV

Beetee looks bad. His arm is covered in blood, coming from a cut by his shoulder. He stumbles over and falls by the fire. Finnick rushes over and starts to bandage his arm.

Once Beetee is up and not bleeding, he starts explaining the plan. Finnick, Peeta, and Johanna are going to swim down to the bottom of the ocean. on the bottom underneath the starting platforms are the land mines. These mines are stronger though, they would have blown the water up if you stepped of early. Once they retrieve the mines we are going to make a bomb. Thats all that Beetee told us, that way the Capitol wouldn't figure out the plan, they just think we are making a trap for the others.

By the time he explains this it is nearly sunset, so we will start first thing tomorrow.

He also explains how he was hurt. "We were sitting down starting to eat, when they attacked," He stated, "They jumped out of the bushes and we ran. One of their swords caught Wiress in the neck...and she died. I kept running I knew I had to find you." He stops and nobody asks anything else, we all know how he feels.

In the sky that night we see Wiress's face, nobody else's. And hopefully this will be the last time I will ever have to see someones face in the sky.

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

We all wake up early. Well, except for Katniss. We let her sleep. Beetee is keeping guard, while the rest of us dive down to retrieve the mines. It's very pretty under the water. All the fish swimming, you almost forget where you are. Almost. The mines aren't as deep as I thought they would be, they are only around six inches under the sand. We collect about sixty of them. There are about four by each platform, so we only have to go to about fifteen platforms. When I surface, I see I am the first one to come up. Which is wired considering that Finnick is a better swimmer, but he probably went to get more just in case. But I am greeted by a angry Katniss. She just sits there glaring at me.

"What?" I ask walking over to her.

"You didn't wake me." She says crossing her arms.

"Sorry we wanted you to sleep." She just keeps on glaring at me, I hope the twins don't get her glare. "I love you." I say trying to get her to calm down. She sighs but doesn't move her arms.

"Aaaaaa!" Orion crying makes her stop glaring.

"I got it." I tell her and walk over to pick up the twins. Wow, they are getting heavy. "Here." I hand her Orion and keep holding Poppy.

Katniss just rocks Orion back into sleep. She looks like a natural holding Orion. I go to sit next to her, and take her hand. "I still can't believe we are parents. We have only been together for about a year. Thats not very long." She says looking me right in the eyes.

"No it's not." I brush the stray hair from her face. We are still looking at each other when Johanna comes out of the water.

"Where's Finnick?" She asks no one in particular.

"Don't know, I thought he was with you." I say.

"No he wasn't, I thought he would be here by now."

"Beetee did you see him?" Katniss asks.

"No, he went in the same time as you." We all start to look at the water, willing him to come out. After about ten more minutes of waiting we we are about to go back in when a very tired looking Finnick pops his head up. There is just something different about him. Oh, there it is. He is bleeding. It looks to be coming from his back. He sits down on the sand in front of the waves.

"Oh, my god! Finnick what happened?" Johanna says running over to him.

"I-I was digging up the mines, then I turned to leave and there was a shark. But the shark had a very spiky tail, kinda like the spiders, and it's tail hit me. I had to climb up on the platform and wait till it left. Thats what took me so long." He explains. His back looks bloody, and has a few deep scratches, but other then that he looks to be okay.

Katniss stands to help him clean it out. She is the only one here that really knows anything about healing. While she is cleaning out Finnick's wound Johanna, Beetee, and I start to count out the mines, and figure out how we should place them. There are sixty-five mines in all. We decide that we should make a giant ball out of them. Beetee won't tell us what this is for but it will be effective, thats for sure. Once Katniss and Finnick are finished they come and join us, with the twins.

"So, every one ready?" Beetee asks once we are finished making the ball of death. Or at least thats what I call it. We all agree we are ready. But what else can we say, if we say no then we are all dead. But we could be dead by saying yes. I guess we are just going to cross our fingers and hope for the best. May the odds be ever in our favor.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so again I am so sorry it took so long! I kinda have a plan now. But I need help. I have a poll on my profile go there and vote for who should be taken by the capitol, the only think on that is I don't really want the twins to go, but just vote it will help me a lot! And when I get 200 reviews I will write and extra long chappie! Last thing is sorry if there are typos I just really wanted to get this out. BTW Happy easter! I love you guys so much, till next time!<em>

_~~~~Choclate lover~~~~~~_


	17. Chapter 13 Finding outGale

GPOV

Wow. Thats all I have to say. I thought Katniss hated bread boy, but apparently she doesn't. with all of those "I love you's" they say, I can't believe I thought she hated them. It only made it worse to watch her give birth. I mean he so deserved all the things she yelled at him. But I always thought those would be my kids.

And now watching to see their plan will really work. I know what they want to do, but the careers are not helping at all. Seeing Katniss cry because of the babies kinda makes me mad. She told me she never wanted to have kids, but went she told me she seemed happy.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gale, I have something to tell you." Katniss says as she walked towards me in the forest.<p>

"K, I'm listening."

"Um, well you know how Peeta and I are engaged?"

"Yes." I say through clenched teeth.

"Well we really are married," What wait, I am about to ask her what she means but she hurries on, " And well I am also pregnant." I says quietly, but I can hear she is happy

"What! You said you never wanted kids! Is he forcing you to do this!"

"What! No one is making me do anything. I want this!" She practically screams. "I LOVE PEETA! You don't know me any more, because you won't talk to me!"

"Because I love you! I know you don't like him! It was all an act you said it yourself!"

"I thought it was and act, but I was wrong," she says in a hushed tone. " I love him. I always have, I just didn't realize it. Ok? I love him! I just wanted you to know." She turned on her heel, and ran away.

* * *

><p>After that day I din't talk to her again. I wish I would have at least said goodbye. Hopefully I can see her again. I want her to know I still love her, as a friend. I don't want her, or Peeta dead, I just want them to come home. I wish I could help, but all I can do is sit and watch, and hope. Hope the odds are in their favor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hey ok I am sooooooooo sorry! I couldn't think of anything to write! Someone said the wondered how Gale felt during this all so I decided to add his thoughts in here. So I am writing the next chapter now, like I have half of it written. I will try to make it extra long too! Ok so I will talk to you in a couple of hours! Oh I also love reviews and story alerts, and favorites! But I LOVE you all! It makes me so happy to hear what you have to say! Last thing, if you haven't voted on the poll do it now! Because I will end it after I post the next couple of cappies. Love you all! Till next time!<em>

_~~~~Choclate lover~~~~~_


	18. Chapter 14 I love you

KPOV

"Wait so how is this going to work?" I ask Beetee.

"Well, we are going to, you the mines and..."

"Did you hear that?" Finnick interrupts. We all quite down and listen.

"What are you talking about, I..." Peeta starts but is interrupted by the careers, Enobaria and Brutus, running out of the bushes.

"Look what we have here, a little family." Brutus says with a laugh.

"Yeah, they look just like you." Enobaria, says gesturing to the twins.

"N-No P-please don't hurt them." I squeak out, moving towards Peeta, who is holding them.

"Hahaha, you think we would hurt babies? We aren't that heartless. No, we only hurt their parents." Enobaria says smirking.

"If it's up to us you will be the only ones getting hurt." Finnick says stepping forward.

"You, protecting them?" Brutus says laughing, and walking towards our group, " Now why would you do that? Only one wins, and look at them, they aren't worth it." He says motioning to us, Peeta standing behind me, and I have tears streaming down my face.

"They deserve to live," Johanna says from beside Finnick, "They have a family, you don't have anything to home to. And we certainly aren't letting those kids not have parents." I never thought Johanna liked me that much, but stranger things have happened.

"And we don't" Enobaria asks. I can't hear the rest of what they say because I am trying to think of a way out of this. I could use the bow, I would have to be fast though, and then Peeta would have to run. I take a step back so I am standing right next to Peeta.

"When I shoot run." I whisper, and he looks at me like I am crazy but nods his head. I catch Finnick's eye and motion to my bow and he nods his head.

"So, if you want us dead why haven't you killed us yet?" Finnick asks, making Brutus and Enobaria turn towards him.

"Well, we..." I pull out my bow, and shoot Brutus in the back of the head, which makes him fall to the ground.

"What the..." Enobaria starts but Johanna tries to hit her with an ax but Enobaria is faster. Peeta is already in the forest, running, and I starts after him. I hear someone else run into the clearing by the cornucopia, Chaff, it has to be. I hear one cannon, then someone screaming. I turn back. Peeta can stay safe, I have to help them. When I run back into the clearing I see I am the only one there. The others must have all run into the forest. Looking around I see Beetee laying on the ground, blood running down his face.

"Beetee!" I drop down on my knees trying to help him.

"Katniss" He holds up his hand and I see what he wants me to do. I take a deep breath, hoping this will work. Opening my eyes, I get to work

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

I stop running after about a half mile. Katniss wanted me to get away, I didn't want to leave her, but she wanted to twins safe and this was the only way. I heard screaming and one cannon. I start walking back slowly, not wanting to run into anyone. It's really hard to run with the twins, it's more like speed walking. I keep hoping that Katniss is ok. I have to get back to find out, but I have to be carful. There are like seven victors running around trying to kill each other, I really, really don't want to run into them. I hear another cannon, and start walking faster.

KPOV

Another cannon, I can only hope it's not Peeta or the twins or Finnick or Johanna. All I really want to do is go run and find Peeta, but knowing him he is probably on his way here.

I have the mines, or ball of death as I like to call it, tide to the point of my arrow. I look up and see the hole in the force field. I hear rustling behind me. With out looking back I light the fuse and let go of the arrow and watch as it sails through the air. It explodes right as it sails through the hole. I turn and see Peeta coming from the trees. I hear another cannon, too.

PPOV

I walk through the tree to see Katniss finish what Beetee started. As the force field explodes I hear Katniss yell, "I love you!" I scream back, hoping she can hear me, "I love you too!" The ground shakes, and it's so loud now, I can't even hear my own thoughts. I see Katniss fall to the ground, and see the hover craft coming my way. No! I think, you have to get her not me! But it doesn't matter by the time the metal claw comes to pick me up, I black out.

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

After I fall to the ground I see Peeta get picked out by the hover craft. I see another one come towards me. I know that Peeta and the twins are safe and thats all that matters. All I can do know is sit and wait for the hover craft to come and get me. But before it's close I hit my head on the ground from all the shaking. And everything goes black.

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

I wake in a very white room. I try to turn my head but a sharp pain runs through my body. "Peeta." I hear a familiar voice say.

"Haymitch." I croak out. Haymitch walks into view looking very sad. It's weird seeing him look this way. "Where am I? Where is Katniss? Where are the twins?"

"Hey, don't panic the twins are right here." He steps to the side, revealing the twins sleeping in a crib next to my bed, which I think is a hospital bed.

"Where is here?"

"Well, we are in district 13. When we got you from the arena they bombed 12." A million questions run through my head. Is my family ok? What about Katniss's family? And 13? She was right, but how could they be alive, the capitol bombed them. "And to answer your last question, we aren't quit sure where Katniss is." Haymitch says looking down.

"What! How could you not know! She was like ten feet away from me, you had to have saved her!" I scream, wanting to hit something.

"Peeta, you were first priority. You had the babies. By the time we got you in another hover craft had picked her up. There was nothing we could do. I'm sorry." I want to shut down, not do anything. But I can't. I have to at least take care of the twins, but for now I just close my eyes and hope I dream good dreams, ones with her. Not nightmares. Maybe, hopefully soon, I won't have to dream.

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

When I wake up in the bright white room, the first thing I think is, where are they? Where am I? I look around the room and see it is some sort of hospital. There are machines beeping, and tubes coming out of my arm. Am I in the capitol? If so, hopefully Peeta and the twins are safe. I look at my arms, covered in new scars. And I smell him before I see or hear him. Blood and roses. A smell I will never forget. I don't want to look up because I know if I do I will see snake like eyes.

"A, Miss Everdeen, you are awake." I don't look up, but I can hear him moving closer. I flinch when his cold fingers touch my chin, tilting my face up to look at him. "I know you have questions, would you like to share?" He looks at me expectantly. When I don't give an answer he continues, "Ok, well I can explain somethings to you. You are in the Capitol. After your little stunt Peeta, your kids, and Finnick went to district 13. Yes, it's still there. They are helping the rebellion. Now as for you" He walks to the end of my bed, "You will stay here, in the cells in the basement. You will follow our rules. You will do interviews, stuff like that. If you don't follow the rules, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?" I nod my head yes. "Good and just to let you know, after we got you, we bombed 12. Now, I will have the guards come and take you down stairs. You will do an interview tomorrow. Oh and," He turns when he is at the door, and turns to look at me, "Have fun." Have fun? Thats a hard thing to do in the place where all your nightmares take place.

Three Peace keepers walk in the room, and walk me out. We go down the elevators, and through long hallways. At the end of one of the dark, gray hallways they open a door and throw me in, then slam the door shut.

"Hey, your alive!" Johanna says sarcastically. She is sitting in the corner of the room, her head is shaved and she has red marks all over her body. She sees me looking and says, "Oh, don't worry, we will be matching soon. You should get some sleep they normally come in the morning." I nod. Matching? I guesss I will find out. I close my eyes, laying on the cold floor and try to sleep. I hope Peeta and the twins are ok. I just wish I were with them. I also wish not to have nightmares. It's bad enough that I am living my worst nightmare._ I love you Peeta_ I think before I drift off.

* * *

><p><em>Ok so what ya think? Sorry this took so long! I HATE writers block, but I know whats going to happen! Sorry if this kinda sucks I wanted to get this out fast and it's late, so I hope you enjoy it! One last thing, do you want me to just keep writing this or do a sequel? Other than that I love Reviews, I also love you guys. And it might be a couple days till I update again I have track now every day after school, but I will update as fast as possible! R&amp;R Till next time!<em>

_~~~~~~~~~Choclate lover~~~~~~~`_


	19. Chapter 15 I want

Torture. Mentally and physically. It's been like a month, I think, since I was captured. But it's felt like years. They play tapes of Poppy and Orion crying, screaming. Tapes of Peeta saying he doesn't love me, that he found someone else. Of Prim, screaming and screaming. It's never ending. I know this is a trick, that they want me to believe this, but sometimes I can't help but believe it. I had to watch as they tortured Johanna, the Avox, even Darius. They shock them, whip them, anything they can think of they do.

What is even worse, is being tortured. They hit me when I don't answer questions, they shock me too. I have bruises everywhere, they have even broken some bones. Whenever I think of Peeta, the twins, anything having to do with home, I can't help the tears that fall from my eyes. It doesn't help I don't see anyone anymore. They keep me in a cell barely big enough to have two other people come in with me. But it has constant sounds being played, sometimes accompanied by video. The bombing of 12, pictures of all my family and friends. Dead. But today is different. Right now they are "Cleaning me up" as they say. I have to do a live interview with Caesar, and they will make sure Peeta sees me. Every bruise, every scrap. They want them to think they did that to me, not them.

They want information about the tried everything, but in reality, I don't know. After the first week they gave up on me. I only get one pice of bread every day, one glass of water. I have lost so much weight, if I thought I was skinny before, but I am definitely skinny now.

Once they finished cleaning me up, they set me down in the chair I sat in for my interview before my first games. Next to me is Caesar in front is the cameras. They seating is full, everyone wanting to see me. I hear the man behind the Camera count down and it starts. "Welcome!" Caesars voice booms, "Yes, today we have a very special guest. Lets welcome Ms. Katniss Everdeen!" As the crowd cheers the only thing I can think is, _you did that on purpose, you know what my last name is._

As the cheering dies down I say in a low voice, "It's Mellark. Katniss Mellark." The crowd goes silent, and I know I just scored a point. Capitol:0 Katniss:1, I keep a mental score. They weren't expecting that. "Yes well, welcome. Well, shall we get started?" As the crowd starts clapping once again, I turn towards Caesar for the first time. "So, may I say you have two beautiful kids." At first I go still. They have my kids? Wait no, they saw them before.

So I just answer, "Thanks."

"Well, may I say I am happy to see you."

I stare into his eyes then answer slowly, "You too."

"So," Caesar coughs awkwardly, "What are your thoughts about the rebellion?" I knew this question was coming, I just didn't know the answer.

"I-I don't really care, I just want my babies back, and Peeta. Thats all I want." Tears are filling my eyes. After all the beating and torture, I am much more emotional.

"I see, but if you had to tell them something, like if they were watching what would you say?"

I look straight into the camera and say, "I-I love you. Really truly love you. All I want is to see you, but I don't know if your alive or not. They won't tell me." I am crying so hard, sobbing really, that I doubt they can make out my words, but I continue. "I-I just w-want to see them. Is that too much to ask?" I turn to Caesar, who looks at me funny because I am half yelling half crying. "I want Peeta, and Poppy, and Orion, and Prim, and I want to go home! I don't think I can go on with out them!" I start sobbing harder, and Caesar waits till I am some what under control of my tears to ask the next question.

"We know you do."

"No you don't!" I scream, standing up. "You don't know anything!"

"Calm down, it's ok."

"I-I can I please go now. I think I want to sleep. Not much of a room more like a cell, a tiny, tiny cell, but sleep." I whisper the last part to myself but I know they heard me.

"Yes, well this is Katniss Ever-" I shoot him a deadly look, "I mean Mellark, tune in next time for more news. Bye." He signs of, but I am already of the stage, heading back towards the cell. I probably just screwed myself, but I meant what I said. Snow won't like it but it's what he gets for kidnapping me. I won't go down without a fight.

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

District 13 is different. Everything is gray, everything. Clothes, walls, sometimes it feels like the food is gray too. It really fits my mood. It's wired not having Katniss around. The twins can tell to, they don't sleep, we are all down. I really have been just sitting in my room with the twins. I go and talk in command, where they talk about war stuff, but I don't really listen, so I am not called in very often. So I am surprised when they call me today.

I walk around the gray, cold halls, underneath thousands of pounds of dirt, with the twins. Thats another wired thing, they told me to bring them too. I walk in to see, Finnick, Gale(Who still hates me, and kinda thinks Katniss doesn't love me. Still thinks he has hope.), and Haymitch. Oh, yeah, and Coin, the president who I don't care much for.

They are all gathered around a giant screen, and am about to ask what they are doing when I see it. The Capitol seal. I set the carrier things for the twins on the table and move to the front of the room.

"Welcome, yea, today we have a very special guest. Katniss Everdeen!" The crowd cheers and claps and the camera zooms out and I can't take my eyes off Katniss, who is sitting right next to Caesar. She has bruises all over her body, and looks like she lost a ton of weight. She doesn't look very happy to be there ether, and I don't blame her.

"It's Mellark. Katniss Mellark." Katniss says glaring at Caesar. I didn't even notice how they said Everdeen instead of Mellark. I smile a little, knowing she still loves me. I can tell Gale is glaring at me, but I don't care, I can't take my eyes off her. She goes through the first few minutes looking pissed then she breaks down crying, which breaks my heart. She says she doesn't know if we are really alive, and it dawns on me that we have to get her out. NOW. I told them we had to but they didn't want to. I notice the twins are crying at the sound of Katniss's voice. And I whisper an, "I love you too." At the screen, which I am standing straight in front of. It makes me more mad when I hear her say that her room is more like a cell.

She looks bad. I didn't know Katniss had emotional break downs, or talked to herself. When the screen goes blank, I stand there for many moments thinking, until I realize that everyone in the room is looking at me.

"We have to get her." I say quietly, almost to myself.

"We have discussed this..." Coin starts but I cut her off.

"No. You have said no, we haven't had any say. Did you see her? She looks bad. We have to get her out!"

"And why would we do that, it's too dangerous!"

"No it's not. You want my help in the rebellion, well I won't do a dam thing until she is back!" Coin gives me her signature glare, but I am now immune, seeing how I did live with Katniss.

"He's right," Gale says from the back of the room, "She is in bad shape. Very bad. She doesn't like to cry at all, let alone in front of people. We need to get her."

"I agree, we need her, she could help the rebellion." Haymitch says.

"But it's too dangerous. She is in the Capitol! It's not like we can just walk in, grab her, and walk back out untouched.!"

"True, but you need her, you want her. She helped start this thing, she will be needed later on. And she needs to see Peeta and the twins. I can tell, she won't last much longer." Haymitch says.

"I mean, if we can all agree on something, than it should be a good idea." Gale says.

"No, it means it's dumb. you all want this for different reasons."

"No," Gale says shaking his head, "She looks bad. I want her to be safe, be able to see her kids, her husband. No matter how much I hate that, it's what she deserves, she's only seventeen! I want to be able to talk to my best friend." Wow, I didn't know he cared that much.

"I want to see her safe. That was my job from the start, and it will be my job until I die. And She does need to see her kids, and Peeta. They are all falling apart without her. And by the looks of it, she is falling apart too."

"I want, to be able to talk to her, have her be safe, have her see the twins. After everything she has been through, see deserves it. Two Hunger games, and birth that the whole country saw, then being tortured. She needs to come home. Even if that is District 13, it's better than there." I say. "We know you could have got her out a long time ago. You do want her don't you? We need her back. All of us, I think we are all going crazy, I mean we are agreeing with each other for crying out loud!" And conveniently both the twins start crying, out loud.

Haymitch laughs before saying, "See we all agree, even the littles. And their parents are Katniss and Peeta, who are both strong willed so they are not backing down."

"Fine, I will set up something up, now you will leave in like two or three days."

"Thanks, but who all is going?" Gale asks.

"Well, if you both want to go you can. But I will pick the others. But you get one chance for now. If this doesn't work, then you won't go again. And while you are there, you are going to get the others, Johanna, Annie, and the rest. DO I make myself clear?"

We all say yes together and then we are dismissed. "Do you want help out?" Gale offers eyeing the two carriers for the twins.

"Sure." He takes one from my hands and we start walking.

"You know they are pretty cute."

"Thanks."

"I don't hate you. You know? I guess I was just jealous. Now all I want is to get her back. I miss taking to her."

"I do to. I really have missed her."

"I hope we get her."

"Me too."

"Do you think she hates me? I never said goodbye, I was a jerk."

"No, I don't think so, I think she was just sad. She lost her best friend." He nods his head, agreeing.

When we get to my door, we say goodbye. Once I am inside I get ready to sleep. I go to sleep thinking of how in less than a week she will be here with me. We will once again be a family.

* * *

><p><em>Hello! Well It is very late, and I posted this fast so sorry if it's wired or has mistakes! Please review I love reading them! And I would love to hear if you have any ideas! Well I am very tierd so good bye!(Oh thins is the longest chapie just saying) Till next time!<em>

_~~~~~CHOCLATE LOVER~~~~~~_


	20. Chapter 16 Bruises

PPOV

Todays the day. It's been two weeks since Katniss's interview, and they are finally leaving to try to get her, Johanna, and Annie. Gale, is leading the group to the Capitol. There are thirty people going, mostly rebellion soldiers. One person not going who really wants to is Finnick. He had a big argument with Coin about it, but she wouldn't back down. During the games right before we got picked up, his hip got hurt pretty bad, so he can't walk very well.

Coin's not even letting me go, even though she said I could but now she says she doesn't want to lose the other half of the "Star crossed lovers." So Haymitch, Finnick, the "Littles" as Haymitch likes to call the twins, and I are waiting in the hospital for them to return. The group left about three hours ago and should be there in one or two hours. I can't wait to see Katniss, it's been so long I hope she's ok. They haven't showed her on t.v. since, and I don't think snow was very happy with her. But all I can do is sit, and wait and hope, which is all I have been doing lately.

KPOV

After the interview, I was "Punished" because Snow wasn't happy with me. For starters, I was moved down to the basement, the lowest point in Snow's mansion where her keeps me. After that, I was beaten to the point where I was one giant bruise, and I think they might have broken a few ribs. I haven't seen a real live person in two weeks. I get my piece of bread once a day through a tiny hole in the door or my cell. My cell is so small I can't lay down. I have to sit in the fetal position the whole time and now my muscles are all stiff, and I can't move very well because of all the pain. They have twenty four hour movies going for me, district 12 being bombed, Johanna being beaten, Annie screaming, other people being killed. It's never ending. They also come in twice a day to beat me too, but I never see them, they always cover my head before I can see them.

I am really starting to miss being starving in 12, because at least there I was with my family. I miss Peeta's smile, the twins crying, Prim with her duck tail, Gale's constant dislike against the Capitol. All I want is to go home. I spend most of my day crying now, and I can't help it. The tears just come and there is no way of stopping them. I'm surprised this cell isn't under water already.

I am probably unrecognizable now, my eyes are all puffy and red from crying, and they cut my hair so it barely makes it to my shoulders now. The only way to keep time in here is that they come in the morning, then the food at around noon, then they come again later. So I have no clue how long I have been in here, it just seems like even second is a day, every minute is a week, every hour with out Peeta is a life time. So I just sit like I am now. Sit an wait, wait for something to happen. But nothing ever does.

GPOV

We are about thirty minutes away from the capitol. We have some people working inside that tell us Katniss is somewhere in the basement. Over thirty levels underground. We are all dressed like Peace Keepers, and are going to go down to Katniss with the real Peace Keepers. It has been horrible in 13. When Peeta isn't upset, or Haymitch is yelling, and telling Coin how stupid she is, and Prim isn't crying, the depression sinks in. With out Katniss, I have nobody to talk to. I need my best friend back. I want my best friend back. Not only for me, but for everyone. Even though she can be kinda rude you can't help but love her. As the hover craft lands in the back of Snow's mansion.

We all file out to join the real Peace Keepers, the Captiol ones. "Ah, newbies." One of the Peace Keepers says. "You sure are in for a treat, we are having Mockingjay!" All the others laugh at this.

"What do you mean?" One of our younger soldiers asks.

"The Mockingjay. You know who that is right?" He gives a slight nod. "Well thats our treat. Two times a day, once in the morning once in the afternoon or night. We are going back for our seconds right now." He smiles while explaining this, but all I want to do is punch him. "No more questions, you will see soon enough. Follow me." We head inside the Mansion, and get in an elevator. The Peace Keeper, who seems to be in charge presses the button that says 30 on it. I am very surprised this elevator is big enough to hold all thirty of us. "Now, normally only about ten of us go down, but we have to show you the ropes and it's just easier this way."

"What exactly is there to show?" I ask.

He smirks at my question, "You will see." He says cryptically. It takes about one minute to get to floor thirty. These elevators move a lot faster then the ones in 13. As we get off the elevator, we walk down a dark, gray hallway. The leader stops in his tracks and turns around. "Boy, take about half and show them the others. The others, come with me." He turns and starts walking again. Half of the group goes with about five Capitol Peace Keepers. We keep walking down the hallway which barely has any lights, and is musty. We come up to a small door and stop.

"Is this it?" I ask.

"Yes, now be quite." He opens the door and says, "Honey, I'm home." And then takes a brown clothe sack out of his pocket and throws it over her head. As he drags her out I can see we came just in time. Her body is covered in bruises, purple, blue, some even kind of yellowish. He tells her to stand up, and it takes her awhile. I can hear her crying as the guy hits her for taking so long. I can also hear scream coming from her room, and look inside. A screen is playing Johanna being beaten, the switches to Peeta's voice saying he doesn't love her anymore. This just keeps getting worse. I am so glad we came to day. "We have a treat for you today."

KPOV

I hear them before I see them. The guys puts the bag over my head like he always does, then drags me out. As I am trying to stand he kicks my in the legs, while hitting me in the ribs, which are probably all broken by now. "I have a treat for you today. New guys. Bet you'll like that, won't you."

When I don't respond he hits my side again and I start crying harder."Y-Yes." I croak out.

"Good, now show them some respect. Maybe if you do you won't have to wear the sack this time." He pushes me forward, leading me to a room, and I can hear the sounds from my room banish behind me. Thats the only good part about this, I don't have to listen to those noises anymore. When we get to are destination the Peace Keeper pulls the sack off my head, then pulls my hair back so he can see my face. "Look at this, I think your favorite color is purple." The other Peace Keepers come behind him to look at my face. I close my eyes trying to stop the tears. Then open them back up to look the guy straight in the eyes through my tears. The old Katniss would've said something but I just stay quiet. I look behind the guy to see the new peoples faces and suck in a breath. It's him.

GPOV

Her face looks bad too. Eyes all puffy from crying, And it is covered in purple bruises. I see her look straight at me, and suck in a breath as her eyes go wide. I shake my head at her, telling her to be quiet. It's so sad seeing her like this. So weak and helpless.

KPOV

Gale. I can't believe he's here. I see him shake his head at me, probably telling me to be quiet. I am too tired to think about how he got here. I feel something hard, like a brick hit my side and I claps onto my knees. "I asked you a question!" The Peace Keeper tells me. When I don't answer, he kicks me in the stomach. "She is a little stubborn, you just have to put her into place." He tells Gale and the others. "Would you like to try?" He asks Gale, who shakes his head no. "Ah, you want to see how it's done." I know it's killing Gale to stand there and watch. The guy starts kicking me, and the normal Keepers, join in. I see Gale pull out his gun and start shooting, before I take a kick to the head, and black out.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, cliffy! Well kinda, but it's a chapter right? I hoped you like it, and sorry for mistakes, ff was all wired and made it one long paragraph so I had to go through and fix everything. But Hope you like it, I love to hear from you guys, it makes me so happy! SO if you want to know what happens next(and you know you do XD) please review! If you haveany suggestions I would love to hear tehm! Ok So R&amp;R! Till next time!<em>

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	21. Chapter 17 Questions

GPOV

I see the Peace Keepers kick her, and she falls. Without thinking I take out my gun and start shooting. Their are like five Keepers for the capitol and all the rest are from 13. We take them down pretty easily, but a siren starts going off.

I run to Katniss, and see she has passed out. There is blood covering her face, but I can't tell where it's coming from.

"Lets move out!" I shout at my squad, and lift her up.

As we move down the hall way towards the stairs, I hear gunfire behind me.

"Stop! Put her down!" Someone shouts behind me. But I just keep running. I see the stairs coming up in front of me. Stairs or elevator, stairs or elevator? They could shout off the elevators and we would be stuck, but if we took the stairs, they could come from the floors above.

"Which way?" One of my men asks.

"Um...elevator." I hope in the elevator as it opens but only half of the men get in.

"We're staying behind!" They shout as the door closes, shutting out the sound of gunfire. I hit the floor for the ground level, and we speed towards the top.

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

I am pacing around the room, unable to stay still. They should be on the way back, shouldn't they? I can't help but think if I lose everyone, just because I wanted Katniss back. I can't stand loosing Katniss. Before the Quells was announced I wanted to ask her to marry me. For real. Sure we did the toasting, but I wanted a ceremony, friends and family, that kind of stuff. But the Capitol had to ruin my plans once again.

"Hey little dude." I hear Finnick behind me and turn to see Orion crawling, or his version of crawling a cross the floor, followed by Prim holding Poppy.

"I hope it's ok, they wanted you." Prim looks at me, her eyes filled with sadness. She wants her too, I think.

"Yeah thats fine. I think you should get some sleep. It's been a long day." She sets Poppy down.

"Yeah, ok. See you later." She turns and leaves. I know she really wanted to say, "I will see you when they get back. If they get back at all."

I walk and pick up Poppy, sitting down on the ground next to Finnick, who is entertaining Orion with some rope.

"Your kids are cute," Finnick says after awhile, "Katniss WILL see them."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>GPOV<p>

Once out of the elevators, I realize that was the easy part. Every way I look I see Peace Keepers. All I hear is shouting, and gunfire. Screams of agony, everywhere. I wish I could help, but I need to get out. I have to save Katniss.

My group starts running and I see the door. One hundred feet away, Peace Keepers jump, scream, shot at us. Seventy more feet, I feel something hit my arm, and warm blood gush out, I have to keep going. Thirty, half of my men are down, but I keep running. Ten feet left, I sprint with all my might. When I break through the doors I am temporarily blinded by the sun.

After being inside for so long, it's like someone set fire to my eyes, but I can't stop running. I see our hovercraft and bolt. When I make it inside we take off. The others are coming in a different one, we have to leave now.

"Katniss! Katniss! Please, god, just wake up!" I scream.

"Gale!" One of the doctors says, "We will take t=care of her let the others look at you."

"No! I am staying till she wakes up."

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

"Peeta!" Haymitch screams running across the floor. "They got her! They just left the Capitol!"

"Really? How is she? Is she ok?"

"They, um, she's not awake. Apparently she got kick in the head a lot and passed out."

They kick her in the head! "What!"

"I know, but she should wake up soon. She has a major concussion, and like half of her ribs are broken, along with her nose. And they are doing surgery right now, because she has internal damage. But Peeta, she's coming home." He gets all teary eyed. We both need her home. And I can't wait.

* * *

><p>GPOV<p>

We should be there soon, like in thirty minutes. I can't believe how hurt she was. She just got out of surgery, and they started like a long time ago.

"She's waking up." One of the nurses on the craft says. I stand and walk into the room. Katniss's eyes are just opening as I sit down.

"Hey," I say softly, "How are you?"

"W-W-What." She looks very scared and moves further away.

"Hey, you fine. You aren't in the Capitol anymore. We are almost in 13." She still isn't talking. "Peeta's there so is Poppy, and Orion." Her eyes light up at the mention of their names.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in like twenty minutes. Do you need anything?"

"C-Can y-y-you turn of the lights?" She asks softly, I've never heard her speak like that.

"Yeah." I turn off the lights, and sit back down. "You want to watch some t.v.?"

I pick up the remote and she screams, "No please no!"

"It's ok, we don't have to."

"They made me watch t.v. all day. Bombings, torture. Or sometimes just sound. You, Peeta, Prim, the Twins, everyone screaming. All day long." Tears are running down her face.

"I'm so sorry."

"They keep saying you were dead. That I killed you. All of you." She goes on like I'm not there. "I didn't do anything! But I don't know who's live or dead. I don't know!" she starts sobbing, and I'm not quite sure what to do.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just...sorry."

KPOV

I don't know why I just said all that. I think it's because for the first time in a long time, someone will listen. They won't yell or hit, they just listen. "Stop saying your sorry. You didn't do anything, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. Do you know Peeta and I are friends now? I like him. You deserve him." I stay silent. I don't want to talk, so I turn away from him. He just sighs and stays there.

"Ten minutes, then you can see for yourself. They are alive." He pauses and I think he's done but he continues, "Your kids are cute. When you did that interview they were there. They started crying when you talked. Haymitch calls them the Littles, and it fits them well. They love Peeta. They can crawl now, they learned fast. I think they crawl around, trying to look for you. I can tell they have your personality, at least Orion does, he never listens. Poppy is sweet. Your gonna love them." He gets up to leave.

When he opens the door I say, "I already do." Then he leaves, and I fall asleep. Ten more minutes, and I can see my family, my life, my love, my future.

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

"They're gonna be here in two minutes." Haymitch says. Everyone's here. Prim is holding the "Littles" with Ms. Everdeen. Gales family is here too, along with some others. I can't wait. Time is going to slow. It's like the clock doesn't want to move. One minutes. Fifty seconds. Forty. Thirty. It seems like hours but finally, "They're here."

KPOV

The ground is shaking. No. I don't want to deal with the Peace Keepers again. "Katniss." I role away. Wait. I know that voice. I peak my eyes open. We're here." Gale says simply. "Want to try to walk? It might hurt, but we can always push you." I try to get up but the pain is too much. All I want to do is run out those doors and to Peeta. But I can't barely stand. "Here." Gale sit me down in a wheel chair.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, your welcome."

We go down a long dark hallway that reminds me of the Capitol. Then through a door and into the blinding sun. "Thanks, for saving me."

"Your welcome. It was worth it. Now your back." We go in through another set of doors and turn a corner.

Gale bends down and points ahead. "See? There they are." I squint my eyes and see them. I can't help it, I start sobbing. They are all there. Finnick, Mom, Prim, the Twins, and Peeta.

"S-Stop." Gale looks at me funny, but stops.

PPOV

I hear them before I see them. When they come into view, I see her. She looks worse then she did before. Bruises everywhere. She has bags under her eyes. Gale bends down and says something while pointing towards us, and she starts sobbing.

KPOV

I start to stand, forgetting the pain, and slowly walk/stumble towards Peeta, who comes running at me. Once he's a foot or so away he stops. I close the gap and claps into his arms, sobbing even harder. "Peeta." I whisper, moving my hands to my face. "It's you." The tears keep coming and won't stop, but I don't care. "I-I...Your alive." I press my lips against his, hard, and keep them there till I can't breath. "I love you."

"Two months. You were gone for two months. I missed you so much. I love you." Peeta says against my lips pulling me close. "I love you too." He kisses me again, even harder this time. As we are kissing, I feel something by my leg and look down. Poppy.

I break away from Peeta and sit down on the ground, picking up Poppy. I didn't know it was possible, but I cry even harder. Peeta sits down next to me, handing over Orion. They are so much bigger then they were before, and just as Gale said, they are very cute. "They missed you." Peeta whispers.

"I missed them too." Poppy starts playing with my hair and Orion plays with my fingers.

PPOV

Sitting here with Katniss I think we are finally a family. One messed up family, but a family non the less.

"Sweetheart, I know the Littles are cute and all, but we need to get you to the hospital." Haymitch says. We hand him the babies, and I pick up Katniss, and set her in the wheel chair.

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

Once we are in the hospital, Peeta lays with me on my bed. "Do you want to watch some t.v.? They have some pretty good channels here."

"No!" I shout, then quietly, "Please no."

"It's ok, we don't have to." He squeezes my hand, "Do you want to tell me anything? You don't have to, but if you want to you can." I nod my head.

"I love you. Please never leave me." Tears start coming down my face again.

"I won't I promise. Okay? I love you, I will never leave you."

"Where are the Littles? I like that. The Littles."

Peeta smiles, "They went with Prim, we can see everyone else latter. But for now we are staying here."

"I-I, I never want to go back there Peeta. It's horrible. Screams, thats all you could hear."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"I'm hungry." I say not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Ok, what would you like?"

"Anything, except moldy bread."

"What?"

"Thats all they gave me to eat. Moldy bread, and water." His grip tightens on my hand.

"C-Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course."

"What exactly happened? Like after our games? They only told me everyone was dead."

"Well, they bombed 12, and almost everyone died. And all the rest came here."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Not about the Capitol?"

"Not about the Capitol." He assures me.

"Ok."

"Will you marry me? For real, like sign the papers, have people come and watch."

"I-I" Tears start running down my face again, "Why would I say no?" He smiles and Kisses me.

"It's so nice to have you back." I might be mistaken, but I think he's crying too.

* * *

><p>Yay! So I am home sick, so I wrote this! I now know how this is going to end! But don't worry there will be a sequel! Sorry if this goes a little to fast, or has errors, I am too tired to go back and read it! But I hope you like it! And I love all the alerts, and Favorites, and reviews I'm getting they make me smile everytime I get one! SO R&amp;R! Till next time!<p>

~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~


	22. Chapter 18 I know

It's been three weeks since he asked me. Three weeks since I came to 13. Three minutes since I left the hospital. Three weeks in a hospital, with Peeta and the Little's. At first they wouldn't let Peeta stay, so I begged. Then they wouldn't let the Little's in, so I threatened not to help the rebellion. They let them stay, but Coin wasn't happy.

Coin. I hate Coin. Ever since Peeta told me what she said, what she did to us.

* * *

><p>About two weeks ago I was talking to Peeta about the wedding and I asked, "Why did you ask me? Ask me to marry you again."<p>

"Well, I don't want to lie anymore."

"You lied?" I ask, astonished.

"I had to." He says simply. "Coin said that we had to get married for one of her stupid propos. She wants everyone that we can be happy without the Capitol, that we are ok."

"What! No, no, no. I'm not doing it!"

"We have to." He says quietly.

"Why!"

"She, she said that if we didn't, she would take the twins away. That we couldn't see them anymore."

"W-What." Tears start streaming down my face. I've gotten a lot more emotional since coming back from the Capitol, but I'm getting better.

"Hey, it's ok. We'll do the wedding, we'll keep them."

"What if she does it again! We can't do it Peeta! WE can't be controlled it's almost as bad as in the Capitol!

"Katniss…..Katniss." I'm pulled out of my day dream by Peeta's voice. I almost forgot, three days till we get married. Again.

Gray. Everything is gray. The room is gray, the clothes are gray, even when I look at my eyes, gray. "Waaaaa."

"I got it!" I call out to Peeta, who is putting all the stuff in our room. Being the Mockingjay with two kids we get a giant room. Well giant room for 13. There's a kitchen, and living room with a couch and a small TV then our room with a bathroom down the hall, and a door across the hall from ours, for the Little's.

I pick up Poppy bouncing her on my hip, which makes Orion cry for not being picked up. I take both of them over to the couch and sitting them on my lap.

Peeta walks in the room sitting next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "They're so cute." I say to him."

"They are." He says smiling, "Probably the most famous babies in the country."

"Yeah, probably."

"Too bad they can't be the flower girl and ring bearer."

"We could have someone carry them down the aisle."

"Prim and Haymitch." I say smiling at the idea of Haymitch carrying Orion down the aisle makes me laugh.

"Ha ha, yeah, but he loves them."

"True, maybe Cinna could carry them down!" They got everyone from the Capitol after they left with me. Now everyone is here, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Beetee, Cinna, The Prep Team, and who ever else was stuck in those cells.

Ever since I came back, I've been having a lot of emotional break downs, and can't do a lot of things. I still hate watching TV, and don't like cramped spaces. Which is pretty hard to avoid since to get around 13 you have to go on elevators, but it helps having Peeta.

"I love you." I tell Peeta, looking into his blue eyes.

"I love you too." Peeta says, standing up. "Come on, lets go get something to eat.

Walking through the halls is wired too. Well, walking in general is wired, since I'm not exactly okay yet. I mean, yeah I don't have to be in the hospital anymore, but I can't walk straight, and I get dizzy a lot, and stuff like that. But walking here, with Peeta and the Littles, we get stared at and pointed at. We also have this really cool stroller, that fits two kids side by side, so we don't have to carry around the kids a lot.

It's weird, when I came here they had our games, so I could watch myself giving birth. Or so they told me, I didn't want to watch it, they play it on a TV. But when they told me that, Gale was in the room, and I felt my face flush.

He just laughed, so I asked him if he watched that part. "Yep, and I feel sorry for Peeta. But you looked ok too. It's not like they showed that much, just like you screaming at Peeta, you holding the babies, but you had the funniest face when you found out they were twins!"

"Never mind, I don't want to know." I told him.

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria we always sit at the same table, with Delly, Gale, Johanna, Finnick, and Annie.<p>

"Hey!" Delly calls out to us as we sit down with our food. "Oh I'm finished, can I feed them?" Delly asks, gesturing to the Littles.

"Sure." Delly really likes the Littles, and all kids in general. It's weird sitting with all these people at once. Not only because It has been a while since I have been with this many people, but also because they are all so different. Theres all the victors who are scarred by everything we have been through, then there's Gale and Delly who only kind of know.

"Aren't you excited? The wedding is only three days away!" Delly asks me and Peeta.

"I guess. We are already kind of married but it will be nice having everyone there." Peeta answers, so I don't have to.

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting you guys kind of all ready got married." Delly says, loosing her smile. We didn't tell them, but they kind of know that we are being forced to do this. I don't know how, but they do.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Peeta asks me back in the room, I haven't spoken since lunch. I just kinda sat around.<p>

"Yeah, I guess." Peeta sits down next to me, and starts rubbing my back.

"No, really. Are you okay, because you seem kind of...down."

"I know, I just, it's different here. I feel like we're still in the Capitol, I mean we are being forced to marry, just like Snow wanted."

"Yeah, but he thought we didn't love each other, but we do. And, don't you want a real wedding?"

"Yeah, it's just so frustrating."

"I know, but the war will be over soon."

"I know."

"Let's go to bed. Only three days till your Ms. Peeta Mellark." He says smiling.

"I already am." I say smiling, kissing him then running to our room, with him chasing me.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Ok, so this is really short, but I had to end it here, because the wedding will be in the next chappie! And the wedding will have some very interesting surprises! And thanks so much for your amazing reviews! Hows this, if I can get 15 reviews on this chapter I will get another one out this weekend, since it's a three day weekend! Ok I love you guys hope this isn't too sucky I just really needed a filler chapter, but till next time!<em>

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	23. Chapter 19 Wedding!

_Made this extra long just for you guys! XD_

* * *

><p>Todays the day. Today I'm getting married to Peeta Mellark. Again. Apparently the first time didn't count for Coin. Oh no, we have to do it again to "Give them hope" well I don't see how it can give them hope. I've been through hell and back and all she cares about is a stupid propo. It's not like I'm not happy, I love Peeta, but still Coin is horrible.<p>

Yesterday she told me I couldn't come to a meeting with the twins, so I didn't go. Then when I didn't come she said she would take away my "Privileges" to go in command. I almost left the district. Peeta is the only one keeping me sane, and I haven't been aloud to see him since last night.

Right now I'm in a small room outside where we're getting married. Cinna designed my dress; it's sleeveless and falls just to my ankles. It's made out of soft silk, and is very simple, just the way I like it.

Even though I wasn't ecstatic about getting married, I am kind of nervous, and I really don't know why. I mean I am already married, I have said all those things to him already. I really don't know.

"You ready?" Asks Cinna from the doorway. "We're doing to start soon." I nod and walk out the door to the hallway that has two double doors that open up to the wedding room. Haymitch is Peeta's best man because all of his family died in the bombing, and he kinda help save our lives. I asked if he wanted to be the maid of honor but the declined. Then he has Finnick who is escorting Annie, Gale who is escorting a very excited Johanna, Haymitch is escorting Effie, and my maid of honor, Prim, is pushing the Littles down the aisle with Delly. Cinna will be performing the ceremony, and walking me down the aisle, because he is the closes thing I have to a father. Even though we didn't plan it like this, it is kind of showing everyone in the everyone the capitol hates all having fun at the Mockingjay's wedding.

With everyone down the aisle, I turn to Cinna. "You know what, I don't know why but I am kinda nervous."

He smiles. "I know, but it will all be fine."

"Yeah but we are already married, how can I be nervous?

"Not really, this way it's real. But it's okay to be nervous, its normal."

"Thanks, now lets go before I change my mind." I tease, and he just laughs.

"You better not change your mind, I don't think Coin would like that."

"Thats true." I give him my arm and music starts playing. The big double doors open to a huge crowd. Everyone in district 13 is there, or it looks like it. Every chair is full, and lots of people are standing. There must be like thousands of people here. I look down the aisle and see Peeta, and smile.

He's wearing a black tux, with a dandelion in the pocket. I can't stop smiling, which is good because of all the cameras, but really I can't wait to marry him. It's not just for the cameras, or the people, the smile is for us. He smiles right back, looking more handsome then ever.

Cinna walks me down slowly, even though all I want to do is run ahead, I know to wait. Even though I have never seen a wedding like this, they explained to us what we had to do.

As we reach the alter Peeta takes my hand, and I smile even bigger.

"You look beautiful." Peeta whispers to me, I just smile back.

I look into the crowd and see my mom sitting next to Hazel, and Gale's brothers and sister. Then I see the Prep team wiping tears from their eyes, and Greasy Sea, and everyone else that survived the bombing of 12.

"Welcome," Cinna says starting the ceremony. "We have gathered here today for the joining of Katniss Mellark and Peeta Mellark." He goes on and I really don't pay very much attention, I just stare at Peeta who looks back at me lovingly. I only start paying attention when I have to say something. "Now, do you, Katniss Mellark takes Peeta as your husband through sickness and health, through good and bad as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I say smiling brightly at Peeta.

"And do you Peeta Mellark take Katniss as your wife..."

"I do!" Peeta interrupts him, and everyone starts laughing, including me with tears streaming down my face.

"Ha, ha, okay now for the vows." Cinna says, kind of sounding like Effie.

Peeta speaks first, "I have loved you since I was five and have never stopped. I never thought I would ever talk to you, let alone get married and have kids with you. Your my dream come true, the only thing in the world I need. So even though getting reaped for the games, it might as well have been the best day of my life. I love you so much, I don't think I could stop if I tried." Gale gives him the ring which he slides on my finger. "With this ring I promise you'll always be right, that you can scowl at me as much as you want but I'll still make you get out of bed, that I will love you forever." I start hiccuping, crying even harder.

Now it's my turn, "I love you, it's as simple as that. You prove me wrong time and time again. First when you gave me that bread, I thought you would be like everyone else and just walk away, but you didn't. Then when I thought I couldn't love anyone, you showed me that I could. You showed me that I do want kids and I want a life with you." I grab the ring from Prim, "With this ring I promise never to threaten you with my bow, or push you against a urn. I promise to be a good mom, and a good wife. And I promise that I will always be right, even when I'm wrong." I slip the ring onto his finger, then hold his hands tightly in mine. "And I promise to love you unconditionally." I smile at Peeta, who beams back.

Cinna smiles down at us, "Now if anyone doesn't want these two to get married speak up now or forever hold your peace."

Cinna looks around and I hear a "I object." Come from behind Peeta, the crowd gasps and Gale steps forward.

"Gale! What the hell!" I shout at him.

"I don't want you too marry him."

"Well too darn bad, I give a crap about what you say.

"I thought you were over this." Peeta says turning to look at him.

"Well I guess I'm not. Catnip, you can't marry him." He says forcefully.

"Don't Catnip me! And I can do whatever the hell I want! I already have kids with him! You should have stopped us then!"

"Gale, please leave." Peeta asks his eyes full of anger.

"Leave now, or I can get the new bow Beetee made me." I growl at him

Gale moves towards Peeta and says something in his ear, making Peeta flush. Peeta shakes his head then turns and glares at Coin.

"You are one low, low, person." Peeta says loudly at her.

"What?" I ask them.

"She told Gale to object, she wanted to cause a seen." My eyes widen, and I turn to Coin, glaring.

"Why? Why the one day we do something you want, and we're happy about it, do you go and do that!" I shout at her, and everyone in the crowd is staring at us.

"What do you mean?" Coin asks.

"Ugh! Really, don't play dumb. Why do you have to do that?" I scream at her.

"Do what?" She asks innocently.

"Screw with people's lives!" Peeta shouts.

"I don't kn…"

"Stop! I don't care what you have to say, I want you out!" I yell, and everyone gasps.

"What! You can't kick me out!"

"Oh yeah, it's my wedding, I can do what I want, and I want you out!"

"I'll escort her out myself." Gale says, and I nod at him.

When Coin is out, we start up again. "Well, I guess it's now time to kiss the bride." Cinna says, smiling at us.

Peeta smiles and grabs my waist, pulling me closer and putting his mouth on mine. It's easy to forget what just happened when Peeta's kissing me. It's really supposed to be a chaste kiss, but Peeta deepens it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" We pull apart, and everyone starts clapping.

"Again." I whisper to Peeta and he laughs.

"Yeah, once again."

"Hey what's the date today?"

"Um, well like Augusts, 19th."

I smile, realizing it before him. "It's been a year."

"Since what? Oh." He smiles too.

"We'll tell everyone at the reception."

"Ok." We walk down the aisle, holding hands and smiling. The reception is taking place in the same room, but they have to get things ready so we're going outside for a minute or two alone.

"Hey." Peeta says turning to me.

"Hey." He takes my hand and starts playing with my fingers.

"Can you believe it?"

"What?"

"Everything, I mean that we made it all the way here?"

"Kinda, I mean yeah but sometimes it it's hard to believe, you know." He nods, then pulls me closer.

"Now you're finally officially mine."

"I've been officially yours for a while." He justs laughs and shakes his head, pulling me closer, and closer.

He lays lips on mine, slowly kissing me.

"Hey, don't you have enough time for that tonight?" Johanna asks from the door.

"We're just practicing." Peeta says.

"What to make another baby?"

"Something like that."

"Ew, I didn't need to know that."

"You asked."

"True, well come on, we're ready for you." We walk in the room, which is now full of tables, and food. Not as much food as there was in the Capitol, but that's okay with me. The tables have lamb stew, and some other things spread across them.

After eating it's time to bring out the cake. It's so big it takes five people to wheel it out. It's a three tier caked and on top there is a little me holding a bow and a little Peeta holding a rolling pin, and a stroller in front of us that has to little "Little's." The little people on top are standing of a Mockingjay pin design. The last two tiers are covered in trees, and dandelions, bread, and many other things that remind me of home.

"Peeta did you make this?"

"Yep." He says, smiling.

"I love it, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad."

"Why wouldn't it be amazing, everything you make is amazing, just like the kids."

"You made them too."

"Ha ha, true."

"Ready to cut the cake?"

"Yep." We cut the cake, then feed it to each other, And I can't resist so I shove it in his face.

"Hey!" He says laughing.

"I couldn't resist."

"Well that means I will have to…" He shoves the piece of cake in my face.

"Hey." We can't stop laughing, and everyone sitting at our table is cracking up too.

When it's time for the speech we let everyone else go before we say our announcement.

"Well," Johanna starts, "I haven't known these two very long, but I know they are perfect for each other. Even though they can be pretty annoying most of the time, and our pretty stupid too, I love them and can't wait to know them for the rest of my life."

She steps down and lets Prim up, "Katniss, I knew the first time I heard that you two were going to be parents that you would be an amazing mother, and I knew Peeta would be too. A father that is. I knew you guys would be perfect for each other, and couldn't imagined our lives any other way. I love you both so much."

She steps down and lets Finnick up, "Well just like Johanna I haven't known you for long, but I love you both. Everything would be different if it wasn't for you two, and I can't be more happy that things changed. I trust you both with my life, and can't wait to know you for the rest of our lives."

And next is Gale, "I have known Katniss for a while, and I never thought you would do all of this. Survive the Hunger Games, with Peeta, have kids, do it again, and then help a rebellion. I am so happy I have had the chance to know both of you."

And last but not lest, Haymitch. "Well there are many things I could say about these two, but I'm afraid Katniss might make good on that threat to bring out her new bow, so I will only say nice things." Everyone in the crowd starts laughing. "I never new I would be honored enough to know you, let alone be your friend. You guys have changed me, I never thought I could be a different person, but here I am, almost sober. And I love your kids, even though they have your personalities, which might kill us all, I love you guys." Haymitch's speech brings tears to my eyes, he has never said anything like that to me, to us.

We walk up together, and Peeta starts talking. "We have a special announcement too,"

"Are you pregnant again Katniss?" Johanna shouts, and everyone laughs but turns to look at us.

"No, nothing like that, well kinda."

"Today is the one year anniversary of when we got married the first time in 12, we just realized that after the ceremony."

"So it's the one year anniversary of when you got her pregnant?" Finnick shouts, mimicking Johanna.

"Well, yeah probably." I say.

"Probably, hu? Well I would like to..."

"Beetee! I really need that bow right about now!" I say into the microphone, and Beetee gives me a thumbs up.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stop now."

"Thanks, well that was really all we had to say. But next will be our first dance, and stuff." I say turing to walk away.

"Wait!" Someone in the audience shouts, "Can you sing for us?"

"Yeah! Please!"

"Come on Katniss!" The whole table of victors shouts.

"What would I sing?" I ask no one in particular.

"The only song any of us has ever heard you sing!" Haymitch shouts.

"How about this, when we win the war, I will sing on national TV. That good?"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts, and we make our way down to the floor to dance.

"Ready?" Peeta asks smiling because he knows I can't dance.

"This might be the one thing your better than at me." I tease.

"Mean! I am better at a lot of things. I am a better boy, and father, and baker, and brother."

"Thats really not fair."

"Oh yes it is." He says nodding his head.

"Fine you win this one." I grumble, making his smile grow.

* * *

><p>After the reception is over we make our way up to our room. The twins are staying with Prim and my mom, so we are all by ourselves.<p>

After closing the door, Peeta grabs me and pulls me into a kiss.

"I love you." He says into my mouth.

"Love you too." I say back, "That was actually kind of fun, well except for the Coin part."

"Well lets not think about that right now."

"Got it. Lets have a perfect wedding night."

"Yeah, we need to do better than our last one."

"Yeah, lets avoid me getting pregnant though, could we?"

"I don't know...I guess." He walks me back pushing me onto the bed.

"This will be the best wedding night ever." I say before I get lost in Peeta.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, ok I have a few things,. One is it's like pretty late, so I don't want to read through this, otherwise I would. Two it has come to my attention that I have be spelling wierd, wired, sorry but thats what happens when you depend on spell check. Another thing is you guys should go check out "What my family has become" One of my friends is writing it so, yeah. And can anyone please tell me what AU means, because I am very confused. Ok so thanks for reading this I get so happy every tim I see a review or story alert or favorite! Ok last thing I need to know who you think should die, any characters, not the main ones though. Ok, I need 15 reviews please and thanks! R&amp;R, sorry for mistakes, and yeah. Till next time!<em>

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	24. AN So Sorry!

OMG guys I am soooooo sorry! I know you all opened this expecting to see a new chapter but I am sorry! I went on vaca for a week and then had the last week of school, it was all so crazy! I was writing the chapter today and was like almost finished, but then it got deleted! I promise to have a new chapter up on sunday! I wold have it up tomorrow but it's the no going on fanfic day because they want to take down all the lemons and stuff, so don't go on! Thanks for understanding, I will be writing like crazy today and tomorrow, I really am sorry! Oh and now it's summer, so I have lots of time to write! See you on sunday!

~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~


	25. Chapter 20 Gone

"Mph." I role over in bed to face an awake Peeta.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He says smiling.

"Hey. You know I had so much fun last night, even if we really didn't want a wedding, it was still fun."

"It was. The best part was who I got married to." He gives me a sweet kiss, then lays back down. I move over close to him and rub his back.

"Last night was the first time since being in the Capitol that I didn't have nightmares." Most of the time my sleep is plagued with screams or images of the people who tortured me. But last night my sleep was blank. No nightmares, no dreams, which I can live with.

"Good. I didn't have any ether."

"We should get up soon. Don't we have to leave for 12?"

"Yeah, we should, but I want to stay in bed, it sounds like a good idea." He roles over and kisses me passionately. I smile into the kiss, then start laughing. Peeta pulls away and looks at me, "What?"

"Nothing." I say giggling.

"No you're thinking of something, what?"

"Oh just, you know like, I didn't even know you two years ago. And now we have two kids and have got married twice. I just never thought my life would turn out like this"

"Well I'm glad it worked out the way it did. And you know, you have a good laugh, we should hear it more often." He starts tickling me like crazy. We stay like that in bed all morning, until we really have to leave.

* * *

><p>"You know, if you guys don't want your kids, I'll take them." Johanna says as we walk in the room. Finnick, Annie, and Johanna watched the Littles last night for us, and now they look like they haven't sleet in ages.<p>

"Isn't that why we made you the God mother?" Peeta asks.

"No, God fathers get first pick." Finnick says, smiling sweetly at Johanna, who just's glares back.

"First pick? Why would you only take one? They are a match set." I say, picking up Orion. "And isn't Haymitch the other half of the God father? So you have to share with him too."

"True, I don't know. Maybe we will have to rotate them between the three of us."

"They aren't toys." Peeta says bouncing Poppy on his hip, smiling at her.

"Where's Annie?" I ask Finnick and Johanna.

"Oh Annie had to go to the Doctor, I am going to pick her up soon." Finnick answers.

"Oh, ok say hi to her for me." I tell him.

"Will do."

"Did you have fun last night?" Peeta asks no one in particular, I kinda think he asked Poppy, but Johanna answered in stead.

"Yeah, lots!"

"Good because you are going to have to watch them for one more day, we are heading over to 12 for the day." I say sadly, but smile sweetly at Johanna.

"Why? What are you doing there?" Johanna questions.

"I don't know, Coin wants us to shot a propo."

We all go quiet, knowing Peeta and I don't like Coin, but we have to follow her orders. It seems like all we do is follow orders, Snow's orders, Haymitch's, and now Coin's.

"Well," Finnick says, taking the kids from our hands, "We can take care of them till you get back, it's not like we have anything better to do. Oh, and if it's possible, don't kill anyone, okay?"

I smile, taking Peeta's hand and making my way towards the door, "I'm a victor, what do you expect?"

* * *

><p>"Five minutes." A voice says through the speakers. We have been sitting in the hovercraft seats for three hours, not talking. They really haven't told us much except say we are shooting a propo, and going to get the things we need out of our houses in victors village, which somehow survived. I really am not looking forward to seeing 12. I mean I saw enough of the footage, I don't need to see anymore.<p>

"Where do you think they are going to take us?" Peeta says quietly.

"I have no clue, probably somewhere where we will cry or be hurt. Like the bakery, my house, the hob, something like that. It's just like them to do that."

"Yeah, but we have each other, they can't hurt us." He says, taking my hand.

"I know, I just wish they wouldn't try."

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark? We will be landing now. Please be ready to leave." A attendant tells us, and a moment later we feel a bump as we land, and the doors open.

"Guess we better not let them win then." Peeta says, pulling me up and to the door. When we step through the door, I stop in my tracks. Everything is covered in ash, gray ash. Everything looks life less, like we were transported to a different planet. They tell us we are in the city center, and I grab Peeta's hand as we walk toward the ruins of the bakery.

What use to be run down shops are now sitting in piles of ash and wood. Like they were never there.

Peeta kneels where the front door us to be, which is now a pile of wood and ash, like everything else, and puts his hands in his head. I sit next to him and rub his back, as silent tears run down his face. Soon he is shaking from the sobs running through his body, and I hug him from the side, hoping to comfort him. He turns in my arm and hugs me back.

This is where he grew up, where all of his memories are. And now where his family is. Seeing this make me sad, and I really don't want to see my house, this is too much as it is.

I don't tell him it's okay, because it's not, but I do say one thing hoping to help him. "We'll get them back, I promise, we will get them back." He nods his head, and wipes his eyes.

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes, then kisses me. "I love you, so much. Please don't forget that." He whispers in my hair. I nod.

"I love you too." At that, he stands up, taking my hand and walking towards the Seam.

The Seam is covered in ash like the rest of the district. The district that was always covered in coal, now covered in ash. It's so weird walking through the Seam and not seeing any of the run down houses, only gray ash. I walk the path I use to walk everyday, or at least I think I am.

I walk into the middle of my old house in the Seam, where I use to play, where my family use to live. Tears are streaming down my face but I don't pay attention to them. I just keeping walking around and around staring at everything that use to be. How did everything get so messed up? I am just walking in circles crying, and can't even think, the only thing in my head is "I caused this, I caused it."

I must have said it out loud because Peeta grabs me and looks me straight in the eyes and say, "No. You didn't cause this, stop saying that. It's not your fault. Okay?" I nod my head and look down at the ground. "Katniss? I'm not kidding."

I burst out crying, my body heaving with sobs, and Peeta pulls me into a hug. "Shhhh, it's ok." Peeta keeps telling me, over and over again until I can lift my head from his chest minutes later. "Why don't we finish up here so we can go?" I nod my head, take his hand, and walk away from my old life, and into my new one.

* * *

><p>I showed everyone to the lake. We needed a place to do interviews, and I didn't like looking everywhere and seeing ash, and Gale took everyone to the lake when the bombs were dropped, so it was kinda a good place. Now we are sitting in the house on the shore, telling my story of why this is a significant place. Peeta tells his own stories, some of his brothers, playing with friends, and when the topic of buying my squirrels come up, they immediately want to see where Gale and I use to hunt. So I walk them to our meeting spot, tell how I met Gale, but really I am just going through the motions, not really thinking.<p>

In the middle of a question I stand up. My bow, and arrows, they are out here, Everyone looks at me funny, but I start sprinting towards the log where I kept them. I hear everyone call after me, except Peeta. I think he somehow knows what I'm doing. It only takes a minute to find my bow and run back to the group.

When I get back to them I just hold the bow, and look at it. Everyone stares at me, but I just keep looking. "Katniss?" One of the camera men ask me hesitantly.

I look up, and he gestures to what I'm holding. "Oh, it's my old bow, my dad made it." Everyone looks sad at that, but I smile. The woods hold so many good memories, it was a place that I could escape to, and it's still here, it's not gone.

Theres a static sound, then a voice starts talking on one of the walkie-talkies that the leader of a group has. She excuses herself from the group to answer. "We should grab a few things from the house before we leave." I remind Peeta.

"Yeah we should."

"We need to leave! NOW!" The group lead says, running back towards us, through the trees.

"What! Why?" I ask.

"No questions! Everyone on the ship, now!"

"But-" She takes hold of us and pulls us towards the hovercraft. She lets go of my arm, and takes off at a sprint, so we all follow.

We run onto the hovercraft, and as the doors are closing we lift off the ground. I expect to see Capitol hovercrafts coming at us, but the sky's clear.

"What are we doing?" I demand, glaring at the group leader.

"N-Nothing. You'll figure it out when we get back."

"No," Peeta says standing up to face her, "We will find out now!"

"Sorry but you will have to wait."

"No, we won't." I say stepping forward. We could both easily overpower her, but she stands her ground.

"Sorry orders and orders." And with that she walks away.

"W-What do you think happened?" I ask Peeta worriedly.

"I don't know." He shakes his head and sits down. I sit in his lap, running through all the bad things that could have happened, the whole way back to 13.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened!" I yell, slamming the doors of command open. No one answers. I look around and see Johanna in a ball crying, while Finnick, who is silently crying, is tending to a sobbing Annie. Haymitch has about ten empty bottles in front of him. Gale looks like he just saw a ghost, and Prim is sitting by him, shaking like crazy. Wait Prim in command? Peeta looks at everyone too. He looks like he's going to pass out, even though he doesn't know what happened. It is pretty startling to see all these people who never cry, sobbing in one room.<p>

"Do I have to ask again? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"I'm so sorry." Johanna whispers.

"Oh Katniss." Prim says, as Gale just shakes his head.

"It's my fault." Finnick says.

"What?" Peeta says loudly.

"They took them"

My heart drops, but I have to ask, "Who?"

"The Littles." Haymitch says. I feel like I just died, like my whole world is gone.

"I went to get Annie at the hospital, she had a check up, and I had to sign her out." Finnick says.

"I went to the Kitchen to get some food for them, I was gone like for one minute. And when I came out...Gone." Johanna says.

I fall to the ground, sobbing. My worst fear is happening. They are gone.

Everyone just sits there watching me cry, I can't believe this is happening. I hear Peeta drop to the ground next to me, but I don't look over at him. I can't bear to look at him. Isn't this what we always dreaded? Why we are fighting so hard in this war? To make our kids safe?

After about ten minutes I hear the door open and a cold voices breaks our silence. "Why so sad?"

Coin.

* * *

><p><em>Hey ok so I edited this a couple times, and tried to be more descriptive, I hope it was good. Thanks to everyone who reads this story, and thank you to Skye, your review made my day! Ok so I will try writing more often, but I came up with an idea for a new story and am writing that too! I hope everyone is having an amazing summer, and I will see you soon! R&amp;R! Till next time!<br>_

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	26. Chapter 21 Not your fault

I stopped crying, everyone else in the room froze. "Like you wouldn't know." Johanna hissed.

"What do you mean?" Coin asks innocently.

"You bitch." Haymitch yelled. "Like you don't know!"

_My bow_. The thought popped into my head, and I remembered that I had brought it with me, along with my arrows. I slowly grabbed the bow and stood up. I aimed right at her heart, and everyone gasped.

A look of shock ran a crossed her face, but she quickly composed herself. "Now," I said, "I will ask you once, if you don't respond your dead, if you did it your dead. The most likely scenario is, your dead. Got it? Good, now, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!"

"I have no clue what you are talking about." I shoot the arrow through the bun on the top of her head, pinning her hair to the wall. "Now, thats no way to get information. Is it? But I will let you in on a secret, I am the president of district 13, and if I lead this rebellion, I will be the president of this country. Got that?"

I could feel everyone staring at us, waiting to see what will happen. "Gale, get Prim out!" I call over my shoulder, not taking my eyes off Coin.

"Wh-" I hear Prim protest.

"Prim, now!" She leaves the room, and I wait till I hear the door close before continuing. "Now, I will let you in on to one of my little secret, you okay with that? With out me or Peeta, or the rest of us, there would be no rebellion. With out me, you will lose. Now, I can tell everyone you took my kids, and you are pretty much dead meat, which I am good at identifying, I am a hunter." I walk around her like a vulture circling it's prey, aiming the arrow at her head. "I can tell people you are a bitch, and they will believe me, I can tell them everything, everything will be bad, because I will only speak truthfully. Now, are you going to tell me what you did to them, or will I have to shoot you."

"If you shoot me, you are dead meat. If you do anything you are. I will tell you one thing though, the person who now has them pays a pretty good price. You must be pretty popular in the Capitol." My eyes grow wide, and I let go the the arrow. It hits her leg, and she cries out in pain. I walk over and lean down to whisper in her ear.

"I am. And I am also have friends who kill for a living, most of them are in this room right now. Gale, give me your handcuffs!" Gale hands them over without a question. I tie Coins hands behind her back. "I will get them back, and when I do, you will die. It's a promise. And I never break my promises." And with that I turn and walk out, everyone else following me.

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?" Gale asks, as we all sit in the hallway.<p>

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" I shout in his face.

"Katniss..." Peeta says in a warning voice.

"WHAT! They took our kids PEETA! Why are you so calm!"

"Hey, I want them back too, but we have to think about this to get them back." I take a deep breath and nod my head. "Ok, so I guess we are going to the Capitol?" Everyone nods their heads. "Ok, Gale, go get a pilot to get us there." He nods, and walks away.

"Now what? We just wait?" Johanna asks.

"No, we need people." Finnick says, then walks away.

"Katniss?" Johanna whispers, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah?"

"I am so, so, so sorry!" she bursts into tears and falls on the ground.

"Hey," I slide down next to her, "It's not your fault, it's Snows. Ok? I am not mad at you." I say then hug her. "We are going to go to the Capitol and get them back."

"You should be more mad, you should hate me!"

I shake my head and look her straight in the eyes, "Johanna listen, it's not your fault. I don't blame you. If you want to help me, come to the Capitol." She nods, and wipes her eyes.

Gale comes back, and starts to speak fast. "Ok so I found a crew to get us there, and weapons, but we need to move fast because someone will notice that Coin is missing." Peeta nods, and takes my hand. '"And Katniss," He steps closer to me, and Peeta pulls me close. Gale looks irritated, but drops his voice and continues to talk. "I really am sorry. This never should have happened. You went through a lot, and then I made a mess of everything. I want to make it up to you. I want to be your friend again, not your enemy, you already have too many of those. Friends?" He sticks his hand out to shake, but I go in and hug him.

"Thanks Gale." I whisper in his ear then pull back, and go and stand next to Peeta once again. Gale nods and turns to talk to someone.

"You ok?" Peeta asks quietly, kissing the side of my head.

"As ok as you can be when your children are taken." He nods. "But are _you _ok?"

"Just like you. Ok. I just want to get them back, and live a normal life."

I nod, but don't have a chance to respond because Finnick burst in. "Guys! We need to leave! Like now!"

"Why?" Haymitch asks.

"People are starting to wonder where Coin is. She was suppose to be in a meeting or something ten minutes ago, and she is never late."

"Kay, well, lets go." Gale says, and starts leading us to the hovercraft.

"Stop!"

"What Katniss?" Haymitch says, irritated.

"You all can't go."

"Yes, we can."

"No I won't let you!"

"Why!"

"I don't want anyone to die! And if all of us go, the more likely someone is to die!"

"Fine. Who do you want to stay?"

"Annie, and Haymitch. I want to have others stay, but I know they will come anyway." I eye Johanna. "But Haymitch, you need to stay and keep everything together. Talk to us on the radio and tell us what the Capitol is planning. Can you do that?"

"I guess." He grumbles.

Annie walks up to me and says quietly, "If I didn't have to go to the hospital, then they would still be here. Are you sure I can't do anything?"

"Can you do one favor?" She nods vigorously, "Keep Haymitch sane. Keep sane yourself. I promis Finnick will come back, and I promis that I don't blame you once so ever." She nods, tears streaming down her face, and hugs me. "And when this is all over, we are going to plan your wedding. Give you something the Capitol wouldn't let you have." She smiles and goes over and hugs Finnick. He tilts his head down, and kisses her.

"Lets go." Gale says after a moment, and everyone follows. We are heading to the Capitol, the city that is now our arena. May the odds be ever in our favor.

* * *

><p><em>Yes I know, it's short. But it's more of a filler chappie. If I wrote it all out it just wouldn't work. I hope you like it though! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I went up to Canada, and when I got back like two days ago, I was sick. So I haven't really been up to writing. Oh, and please, pretty please go check out my other story called capitol born! I know you will like it! R&amp;R! Can I please get to 300 reviews! Till next time!<em>

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	27. Authors Note: Sorry, but I am human

_ Hey guys! Hope this doesn't sound mean but I need to get somethings straight, I went and reread some of the reviews for this story and I just want you guys to know I really do try and reread and fix grammer and spelling mistakes, really. It's just that when you write something, you yourself don't see the mistakes. I know it's annoying when I read a story, and there is mistakes, but I read it anyway. Mistakes or not. And in my defense I was sick when I wrote the last chapter, and I went to the doctor the next day, so if there was extra mistakes sorry. And I don't really want to use a beta because I will start writing and will be finished when I want to, and I don't want to wait for someone to read and stuff. It's just that some people said I have a lot of mistakes, and I honestly don't see them, and spell check doesn't say anything is spelt wrong, so there will be mistakes. I'm only human, I'm not perfect, so yes there will be mistakes, and sorry but you will have to deal with them. And if that bugs you then don't read. Really I don't control if you read this or not. I love that I have lots of people that follow this and review every time, but if you are going to be mean about it, then I don't care if you read or not. And if you don't want to read another one of these long author notes then don't write mean reviews. And if you do, can you not do it under anonymous? That would really help. There was one and my friend read if and was like 'woah thats mean' and it made me sad. I don't think they did it on purpose, but still. I really just needed to tell you guys this. I will write a chapter soon but I kinda need to take a short, short break from this story. I am going to camp next week so it should be up after that. I am almost finished with a chapter for Capitol Born, so go read that please. Sorry if you expected a chapter, but I really just needed to write this. Thanks everyone who writes reviews for every chapter they mostly make me smile. And thanks everyone who follows me, almost every day I get like five things saying someone is following me in some way. Thanks I really will try to write a chapter that everyone aproves of, but again I am human. Till next time!...:/ (And for the person that wrote that review that I am talking about, I don't think you will find a mistake in this, and if you do, please tell me and I will come back and fix it)_

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	28. Chapter 22 I needed you

Why is it that every year Snow had tributes ride on a train? Hovercrafts are by far faster. Was he too lazy? Or did he want our trip to be long because that gave us time to think, to freak ourselves out? Because even though we are going faster than we would by train, I am freaking myself out.

A million questions go through my mind. _Are they ok? Are they dead? What does Snow want with them?_Of course all my questions go unanswered.

Everyone is mostly quiet. Finnick is talking quietly to Johanna in the corner. Gale is sitting with a blank look on his face twenty feet away from me. And I am curled up in a fetal position on Peeta's lap, my head resting on his shoulder, while he rubs my arm. We are only about ten minutes away, and I have no clue what to do when we do get there. I don't know how we are going to find them, how we are going to do this without being killed.

"We need to have a plan." Finnick says, as if reading my mind.

"I know." I say without looking up at him.

"Well, let's make one then." Gale says. "How many people do we have?"

"Well, we have the five of us, and then the other five on board." Finnick answers, "We will have to travel in a group. They said we are getting off at the farthest point from Snow's mansion."

"So we will have to go through the Capitol?" Gale questions.

"Yes, and it's not going to be as easy as it sounds."

"Of course not, when is it ever?" Johanna says, glaring evilly at the ground.

"I just meant that they probably know we are coming. I mean they have the twins, it's not like they expect us to not do anything."

"I'm not stupid," Johanna snaps, "Of course they know."

"Johanna," Finnick says calmly, "I know you're not stupid. You are one of the smartest people I know. We just have to think this through."

"Not much good arguing about it." I say quietly, staring blankly across the room. Everyone falls silent, and I can feel their eyes on me. "Well it's not." I bring my eyes up to glare at them.

"She's right." Peeta adds quietly behind me. His voice sounds so broken, so defeated. But underneath I can tell he is determined to get them back.

"Well you aren't helping just sitting there!" Gale says, using the same tone of voice that I used.

I stand up abruptly and stomp angrily over to him, and when there are mere inches between us I start talking. Well, yelling. "You got to be fucking kidding me! You didn't just have your kids stolen, you weren't tortured in the Capitol, or put through another Hunger Games! You can't complain about me doing nothing, because you haven't done a damn thing for me!"

"Haven't done a thing? Are you kidding me? I have done so much for you, you don't even-"

"You, done a thing for me? When? Ever since I came back from the first Hunger Games you have barely talked to me! How is that helping?" It has turned into a screaming match between the two of us, but out of the blue, I start bawling. "You were my best friend! You can't just stop, I needed you! I needed to talk, but you were never there! Never-" I drop my head to my hands and I let the cries take over my body.

I feel Gale's arms wrap around me. They aren't like Peeta's warm, strong arms that I am used to, but at the moment, they are exactly what I need. "I'm sorry." Gale whispers into my hair, and I start to cry harder, which I thought was impossible. "I really, really am."

"Then prove it." I whisper before pulling away. "The plan." I say louder, talking to everyone who is pretending not to be looking at Gale and me, "Is that we find them, get them, and then leave." Everyone nods, and starts packing up without a word.

Peeta walks up to me slowly, like he doesn't want to startle me. "You ok?" He says so close to my ear that I can feel his breath on my neck.

I hug him tightly, laying my head on his chest. "I'm ok." I say so quietly that I didn't even hear myself. But Peeta must have, because I can feel him nod, then wrap his arms around me, resting his head on top of mine. "What if we don't get them?" I ask in fear.

"Don't think like that." He says sternly to me. "Don't you ever think like that again. We can and we will get them back. I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes I can. I just did."

"You-"

"Katniss..." He pulls back and looks me straight in the eyes. "I promise." I nod, looking down. "I'm not kidding. We will get them, and we will kill Snow. I never break my promises."

"I know. That's why I love you." He kisses me sweetly, and I respond and press my lips to his.

"You should get your stuff together. We will be there very soon."

"Okay." I say as I pack up everything into my bag and walk over to where everyone else stands.

"When we get there, we need to find a place to hide out for a few minutes, that way we can figure out what is going on and find the easiest way to the mansion. We need to stay in a group, so everyone have your guns ready." Gale instructs and we all nod. "We don't know everyone on the crew, but we will do meets and greets when we are down there safely."  
>We land with a "thunk" that shakes the hovercraft and everyone in it. "Let's move out."<br>And with that we all run out into our new arena- the Capitol.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! I know! I am so sorry I had such a hard time writing this! And I was at camp, and then I got sick and it was just horrible, I mean getting sick twice in the summer is not fun. And this is short, but it is a filler chappie. I think there will be about three more chapters, and then a sequel, if you guys want one. So tell me if you do or don't, and if you like the chapter or not, because I am still kinda if-y about this chapter. But I really want to thank <em>**GlitterAttack **_For reading through this and helping me. I will update my other storys soon, but tomorrow is my typing day! And tonight is my watching HUNGER GAMES DAY! Yes I got! Well enough with this long AN just R&R And tell me how much you hate mee for taking so long. And go check out Glitter Attack's storys! They are amazing! Till next time!_

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	29. Chapter 23 Snow

The streets of the Capitol look the same as always, brightly colored, and lined with apartment buildings. Except, only one thing is different. The once-bustling streets are now deserted.

We run through the streets, ducking under awnings that cover the sidewalk. We keep running until we find a store that looks safe enough to stop at. The store is off the road, kind of in an alley way, and it looks like it might be a makeup store. Gale is about to break through the window when one of the people who was on the ship with us stops him.

"There might be an alarm." He explains to him. "If we can pick the lock then I can do the alarm system." Gale nods and the guy gets to work. In less than a minute the guy has the door open and is working on a white box located on a wall.

"There you go." The man says a minute later.

"Thanks, I never would have thought of that. We don't have alarms in 12." He just smiles and goes over to the group who had joined us.

We all settle down in the back corner of the shop, away from the windows. "What's the plan?" Johanna asks in exasperation.

"I don't know. We said we would plan it together."

"Yeah well you seem to be taking charge so tell us your plan." Johanna is starting to get mean. I can handle her mean, but I don't know about Gale.

"Tell us your plan."

"I don't have a plan! I didn't plan on being here! I didn't plan any of this." She starts crying but I am shaking too hard to worry about her.

"Katniss? You ok?" Finnick asks from the other side of our little group. I don't answer; I can't answer.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks in concern.

"Please don't yell. That's all they did. Yell. Well and kicked too, they liked kicking." I don't know why but the words just fall out of my mouth.

"What-" Gale starts to say but Peeta cuts in.

"Kat, you are fine they aren't going to do it to you."

"Oh my god." Johanna says as she realizes what I am talking about. "I didn't really think of that."

"Please don't, please don't, please don't."

PPOV  
>I never thought this would happen. I guess when Katniss got back we tried to forget what had happened to her. But I realize now as she is sitting there in a trance that being in the Capitol isn't really helping her forget.<p>

I grab Katniss's hand, but she doesn't react, she just keeps starring off into space. "Let's come up with a plan." I tell Gale.

"Shouldn't we do something about her?" He asks, gesturing to Katniss.

"It's going to be pretty hard to do anything with her right now. Or Johanna." Johanna is still crying but she is doing it silently. Staring of just like Katniss.

"Ok." Gale says as he nods.

We start to get to work until we realize we have other people we haven't really met. I don't pay attention to their names, because I am too focused on Katniss, who is now rolled up into a ball next to me. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Gale say, "Let's get to work!" He starts talking with them, and I join in. Apparently they have this machine that can tell them where traps are hidden in the roads. I never really thought about traps in the roads, I always though that we would have to face people, not traps.

"They are probably in Snows mansion. So we should work our way through the streets, and then find a way to get inside."

"It won't be that easy." Finnick butts in for the first time. "You know it won't be that easy."

"We all know it won't be that easy. Do you have another plan?"

"We need to make a trade. Or at least a fake trade. Get Snow out of the mansion, with the Littles, and then make a trade. While we are trying to make a deal, someone can shoot him."

"Don't you think he will be expecting that?"

"Maybe, but maybe not. He probably made a deal with Coin to make us stay in 13. "

"Ok," Gale says slowly, "How will we get his attention?"

"We are a group of four victors, and six other trained fighters, it's not hard to miss."

"I don't know about our victors though." Gale says looking around at all of us.

"We will talk to then in a minute. Right now they just need some space." I tell Gale as I look at Katniss.

"So we will somehow get his attention, and then what?"

"We will take it from there." Finnick says, smirking a little.

Gale nods and goes to talk to one of the guys sitting in the corner. I take this as my cue to start trying to get through to Katniss.

"Kat?" She doesn't respond, her eyes are locked on something across the store. "Kat? Katniss, can you please talk to me?" I see tears well up in her eyes as she slowly looks to me. "They aren't going to hurt you, I promise, you're safe with us." She looks lost and confused.

"Please..." She mumbles out in a broken voice, a voice that breaks my heart just a little.

"Please what? Do you need something? Anything, just tell me." She looks at me once again, and then she leans her face into my chest and starts bawling." I can feel everyone's eyes on me, but right now I don't care. I wrap my arms around her, trying to calm her down. "Katniss?"

"Please don't leave." She manages to choke out.

"I won't, I promise."

"I don't want to go back." Katniss whimpers quietly.

"I know you don't, but do it for Poppy and Orion. They need you, and you have to go back to get them."

She nods and looks up at me. Her eyes are full of sadness and determination. Two emotions we all know pretty well by now. "Do you love me?"

I nod, and wipe the tears of her face with my thumb. "Of course I do. I will never stop loving you." I lean down and slowly press her lips to mine. The kiss is slow and sweet, and just what we both needed.

When I pull away Katniss rests her head on my shoulder. "I love you too." She whispers so quietly I might have imagined it. "C-Can I go to sleep?"

"Yeah, go to sleep. We all need some rest. We will get going tomorrow." She nods and lays herself in my lap, curling up into a small ball, and quickly falls asleep. "We should rest." I tell everyone softly. They nod and all lay down. I rest my head against Katniss's and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake to Katniss shaking in my arms. "NO! No, please no!" I hear Katniss scream.<p>

"Katniss, wake up! It's just a dream, wake up." I shake her gently, but she keeps thrashing. "Katniss!" She sits up fast, sweat running down her face. "Just a dream." I mumble in her ear, laying her down against my chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I just want to get them back."

"We will, soon." I can see everyone was awakened by Katniss's screams, and they are all starting to get ready.

"W-What if we put on some of this makeup. That way people wouldn't recognize us."

"Good idea, at least that way we can get through the streets easier." Finnick says, jumping up and grabbing all the makeup supplies he can, and then sets it in a pile in the middle of our group. "Let's get to work."

KPOV  
>I just stare at the makeup sitting in front of me. I don't know how to put on make-up, Cinna always did that for me. "Need help?" Peeta asks with a grin on his face.<p>

"Are you an expert?" I tease, and sit in front of him.

"The best. Now close your eyes." I can feel him putting the makeup on my eyes, lips, and checks. "Now open." I slowly open my eyes to find Peeta's blue ones right in front of me. "I like you better without makeup on." I give him a small smile, which he returns.

"Now your turn."

"No, no, no. No makeup for me."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I will find some Capitol clothes."

"I like you better without." When it comes out of my mouth I realize what I just said. I can hear Johanna break out laughing, and I see Gale look at me with big eyes. "No, I meant without Capitol clothes!"

"It's ok brainless, we know exactly what you meant." Johanna says with a wink.

"We already know you have seen each other naked, isn't that why we are here?" Finnick asks laughing, dabbing more makeup on Johanna's face.

"I guess..."

"You guess? Ha!"

"Let's just find some clothes and go. Please." Johanna smirks, but look back to Finnick to finish her makeup.

I walk into the back of the store, behind the counter and see a bathroom on one side of the hall, and a closet at the end. I open the closet to see brightly colored clothes that are unmistakably Capitol clothes. I pull them all out and haul them to the front of the shop.

"Here." I say, dropping them to the ground. "Let's get dressed and go."

* * *

><p>We can no longer run through the streets because that would look too suspicious. But we did hide all of our weapons under our clothes, which is the best we could do. The alternative was carrying them, which would ruin the purpose of the clothes and makeup.<p>

We have gone about two miles so far with no problems. We have by-passed all of the traps in the streets so far. But now we are starting to see other people on the streets, which means we are getting closer to the mansion. According to the machine we have about a mile and a half left to go.

We keep walking and walking through the colorful streets. It seems like we have been walking for days, but I know it's only been about thirty minutes.

All of the sudden I hear many high pitched screams coming from an intersection on my right. When I turn I see they must have set off a trap, because it looks like tear gas is being sprayed everywhere. Then I hear screams from behind me and see that fog is spreading through the streets.

I have no time to register what is happening because I feel someone grab my arm and pull me the opposite way of the eerie fog. Once I do realize what's happening I start to run, fast. It turns out Peeta was the one pulling me, and he still is. We run till our legs hurt, till we run out of breath.

When we finally think it's safe to stop, another cascade of screams erupt on our left, where a giant swarm of Tracker Jackers had started chasing people. "We need to get to the Mansion fast." Finnick says, then takes off running. We run until the Mansion comes into sight.

There are thousands of people surrounding the mansion. But what freaks me out the most is that kids are in the front of the crowd. Everyone looks so scared. They have never had the threat of death over there head, this is probably a brand new feeling for them.

"We have to get up there somehow." I whisper to Peeta, and he nods slightly. He starts pushing through the crowd, and I follow.

"Katniss!" Finnick calls behind me. I turn and look at him, raising my eyebrow. "You guys probably don't need the outfits anymore." He nods down to what I am wearing.

"Ok." I turn and keep walking though, not wanting to take the clothes off till I am in the front. Peeta clears a path for me, pushing people to the side. They don't really respond, they just kinda stand there in a trance.

We finally reach the front, and I realize that everyone is behind me, following us. "You guys didn't-"

"Yes we did." Johanna says quickly. I nod, then start to take off the Capitol clothes that we stole. I hear people around us gasp as they see who is standing amongst them. Once we wipe most of the makeup off, I can kind of recognize everyone. "We need to get up there."

"How, and what are we going to do if we do get up there?" I can't respond because right then, President Snow walks out... With the Littles.

I don't know what happens. My mother instincts must take over, because I take off running through the crowd. Everyone is shouting behind me, but I can't pay attention, because he is holding my kids. I push through all the kids in front of the stage-like thing that Snow is on. I can feel his eyes on me, his cold, evil snake eyes. I push myself forward, pulling myself on stage.

"Aw Ms. Everdeen. Oh excuse me, Ms. Mellark." He must have a microphone because his voice is amplified throughout the courtyard. "What brings you here?"

"You know damn well why I am here." It must be a strong microphone because my voice is amplified too. Not as loudly, but still. I also realize when this happens the littles start crying. "Just give them to me." I finger my bow, which is hidden under my coat, ready to bring it out at any second.

"You have recovered nicely since the last time you were here." I just glare at him. I feel someone touch my back and turn to see Peeta has found his way to the stage.

"Give them to us." Peeta says in a cold voice I never thought he could produce.

"I can't simply give them to you. I have plans of my own."

"What do you want then?" I ask hysterically.

"You know exactly what I want. I want a trade." He smiles. "But I have someone else to add in to the mix."

I see peacekeepers pull someone out of the mansion, someone with blonde hair. My heart stops, and I freeze. "No."

"Katniss!" Prim screams from the other side of the stage.

"Yes, see I need a trade for both of these."

"I will!" Gale says behind me.

"NO! Please no, let me go. No one else needs to get hurt!"

"I will go!" Peeta says from beside me.

"No!" I break into a fit of crying. "No!"

"Katniss..."

I bring out my bow and load it. "Violence isn't going to get us anywhere." Snow says like he is talking to a two year old.

"You solve problems with violence. Why don't you tell everyone now? Tell them how you kill people with poison if you feel like they are a threat. Tell them what you forced us to do. What you forced Finnick to do. What you did to Haymitch's family, what you did to Johanna. What you did to all the victors. You changed what the card said for the Quell didn't you? You aren't as sneaky as you think. So why don't you tell everyone now. This is on television isn't it?" Snow's face goes white when I say all of this. "Yes I know. I know what you do to people, how you treat them. I can say from experience what you do. I can tell everyone."

"If you do they die."

"If they die, you will too. I will do it slow. The slowest way possible."

"You can't kill me."

"Oh but I can. Did you forget I am a trained killer because of you, and almost everyone behind me is a trained killer. I doubt you are a trained and experienced killer."

"You are right, I am not trained. But I have many trained fighters behind me too. Don't think you are going to win."

"Don't doubt me. People always doubt me. But I always prove them wrong." I bring the bow up and aim it at his head. "I won't shoot if you let them go."

"They won't shot," The Peacekeepers hold a gun to Prim's head, "If you don't."

I stare at him for a minute. If I shot Prim dies, but if we make the trade someone else dies. I can tell there is someone standing on both sides of me and I turn to see Gale and Peeta. "Gale, you shoot the other Peacekeepers, I will take down the one holding the gun." I whisper quietly. He nods and I turn.

I pretend to bring my bow down, but at the last second bring it up to shoot the person holding the gun. Gale shots the others at the same time. I turn and hit Snow in the leg with an arrow. I start to run, but then I hear a gun go off, and everyone in the crowd screams. I keep running till I reach the Littles, without turning back to see who got hit. I pick them both up and run to the other side of the stage.

"Here I'll take them." Johanna says, grabbing them from my arms. I nod and run over to where everyone is gathered.

I break through to see Prim and Peeta laying side by side, their faces contorted with pain. They are lying in blood. Lots of blood.  
>I gasp as I realize they were both shot. I fall to my knees, trying to help both of them. Peeta looks like he got hit in the arm with a bullet; he is bleeding pretty badly, just like in the arena. But Prim seems much worse. She was shot in the stomach. Just like Rue.<p>

"No, no, no, no!"

"Katniss..." Prim say quietly.

"Prim."

"I-I am dying"

"No, you can't die. You have to hold on for me."

"I can't."

"Yes you can!"

"Katniss... I know I am. Don't try and trick me. I know what happens when you get shot in the stomach. You die." Her voice is getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Please don't forget."

"I will never, ever forget. I promise. OK? I will tell the twins about you."

"You have to have more kids. You are a great mother. Say bye to mom for me"  
>"I will, I will have more kids. They will all know about you. Each and every one of them." Tears are blurring my vision, and my nose is running like a river. Peeta somehow pulls himself up, and sits next to me. He takes hold of my hand that isn't holding Prims and sets it in his lap.<p>

"I...love...you...both." Prim says, then takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes.

"No!" I scream, and Peeta pulls me into his chest. "No, no, no!"

"Shhh..." Peeta says, gently rocking me back and forth.

I push away from him, and pull his arm towards me. "Lay down." I command.

"Katniss..."

"No! Lay. Down. Now." He does as I say and I put pressure on his bloody arm. Someone hands me a first aid kit, and through my tears I slowly wrap Peeta's arm.

"Katniss..." He starts to get up but I push him down.

"What?"

"Snow is still alive." He starts to sit up and this time I let him.

I slowly stand and walk over to where Snow is laying. There is a small pool of blood around him, but it's not that bad. To the crowd this must seem like a version of the Hunger Games. And it is in its own way.

I bring out another arrow, and aim it at his heart. "Are you really going to do this? I mean I didn't take them, they were given to me."

"But you still took them."

"How could I not, it was an offer. Maybe you should think about that. I may deserve to be killed, but not as much as others." I realize he means Coin. He wants me to kill Coin.

"And how am I going to do that?"

"How did you do everything else? You fought for it. And it won't be hard." I can tell he is getting to my head. Trying to freak me out.

"Stop stalling, I am going to kill you either way." I snarl at Snow.

"Then do it. I have nothing else to say." I aim the bow, take a deep breath, and shoot.

* * *

><p><em>So please don't hate me. I really hoped you liked this! I have been really busy with school so I haven't been able to write much but I got this out! And it's the longest chapter ever! 3,555 words not including the AN. I have decided there will be one more chapter then a sequel! I am so happy about how many people read this! I thought it would be like maybe a hundred people, but no! I have 238 followers! OMG you guys make me soooo happy! And you guys can give a big, big thanks to Glitter Attack for reading this and fixing all my stupid mistakes! You guys should go read her stories, I am her beta for one of them! Ok this is getting too long but I have one more thing to say. Can I please, please get to 400 reviews? I know I have enough readers to get there! And if I do I will send out a preview to everyone that reviews! It's not written yet, but I will write it tomorrow! Thanks, and I will see you in about a week! R&amp;R! Till next time! <em>

_~~~~~Chocolate Lover~~~~~_


	30. Chapter 24 Not so much A Lie

"Katniss, are you coming?" Peeta calls from down the hall.

"Yeah, just one sec." I carry the brown box out and put it onto the cart. "I think that's it. But we can look around one more time."

He nods and starts to walk around the apartment. Today we are moving back to twelve. For good. It's been about a month since I shot Snow, and since Prim died. And about twenty four hours since Coin died. There was a trial as soon as we got back. It took a while but finally they decided that she was guilty. And ever sincethen it's like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, like I could finally do something without feeling like something would happen for my actions.

"All good." He smiles and takes my hand. I start pushing the stroller with the twins in it, and Peeta takes the cart that holds all of our belongings.

"It's nice to finally go home, it's been so long."

"Yeah, it will be nice." Peeta agrees. We walk in silence until we get to the hovercraft which will be taking all, Haymitch included, home. The only people that won't be joining us is my mom, who got a job at a hospital in district four, while Gale is going to district two for some fancy job he has there. I'm happy we are going back, but it will never be the same. But there is some good news, which we haven't had in a while. The first is that Johanna, Finnick, and Annie are coming with us to twelve. And along with that, Annie is pregnant! She told everyone when we got back from the Capitol, and Finnick was so happy he cried, which I never thought I would see.

"About time, Brainless." Johanna greets us, "We've been waiting_ forever_."

"Sure you have, now help us." I say gesturing to the cart. She grumbles, but picks up a box and hauls it into the hovercraft.

"Here," Finnick holds out his arms, "I'll put the Littles inside." I hand them over then get to work on the boxes.

"Katniss!" I turn and see Gale running toward us. "Hey." He says out of breath. "I need to talk to you."

"Fine." I lead him away from everyone, and then I turn to him expectantly. "What?"

"Well I just need to know, was it all a lie?"

"What are you-?"

"Like in the beginning were you lying, or did you really like him?"

Oh, that's what he meant. "Well, it started out as I lie. All I wanted to do was get back to Prim, so I went along with it. But after the games, I don't think I was lying anymore. I thought I was, but it became easier, and easier to like him in public."

"So it wasn't really a lie, I mean till after the games."

"Yep, not so much a lie."

He wraps his arms around me. "I am going to miss you."

"I am too." I hug him back then let go. "I have to go, but maybe I'll see you later?"

"Definitely." I look him in the eyes one last time then turn and walk to the hovercraft, where everything is already packed and ready to go.

"What was that all about?" Peeta asks."

"I'm not quite sure. But I know one thing for sure."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

"Love you too." We walk into the hovercraft and the doors close behind us.

I am finally with my family, my _real _family. The family I have been through the hardest times with. And I don't know what I could do without them. Peeta squeezes my hand then looks me in the eyes. "Let's head home."

I look around then smile, "I think we already are home."

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ok guys so this is going to be a long AN but I really need to tell you guys some stuff. So first I am so sorry this wasn't out earlier, I was super busy with sports and some other stuff was going on at school and I barely had time for homework. But you guys should give a big thank you to Peet'aPearl18! She is amazing and helped make sure this wasn't a totally horrible chapter. You guys should go check out her stories they are amazing! Ok so this is the last chapter of this story :(, thats why it's so short. But there will be a sequel in a month or two, but I am going to type a couple chapters out first so you guys won't have to wait so long. I will post something here telling you when it is up. I am so happy by how this turned out. I mean I started writing this story on notebook paper during math, and I never thought so many people would read it! I mean this story had 246 followers, and 101,025 views, and 378 reviews! Ahhhhhhh I am so happy about that. And I would be so happy if I could get to 400 reviews, and if we could get to 500 reviews, I will send everyone who reviews a sneak peak of the next story! And I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me through all of this, because I couldn't have done it without you! Ok I should really stop now, but I just have to say I love you guys so much! And I promise I will see you all before Thanksgiving! Till next time! (Oh one last thing, I would love suggestions about where you guys want the story to go, and what the title should be! I will even make it a contest! Who ever gives me the best ideas will get to help me write the first couple chapters! Thanks!)<em>

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	31. NEW STORYHELP!

_Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but my life has been kinda crazy... But anyway I haven't really been writing much but I do have the first chapter of the sequel almost finished but before I can post I need a title for the story! I want to stay with the whole not so much part but IDK! PLEASE HELP! The faster I get a title the, faster I can put the story up! PLEASE! I want to get the story up this weekend! Thanks for your help! Till next time!_

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	32. Sequel is up!

_Just posted the sequel! The title is No more lies! Please go read, review, follow, favorite, and most importantly, enjoy!_

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


End file.
